Remedy
by soul bound
Summary: Formerly known as "Modern Love". I will be making some changes as I edit and post this story again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who asked (again and again), I will be posting an old fiction but will be editing along the way. I might add or delete from the original storyline as I go along.**

 **Formerly known as _'Modern Love'._**

 **Song: Remedy - Adele**

 **I will not be posting all of my old fictions as some of them I don't care for or like and I honestly do not have the time. I work about 50+ hours a week and sometimes up to 6 days a week, leaving me no time for myself.**

* * *

Catherine Chandler was truly her father's daughter. She wanted to be a lawyer just like he, who worked himself through law school. Unlike her father Thomas Chandler, she had two supportive parents, who wanted nothing more than to see their daughters succeed. But Catherine was stubborn and wanted to face the world head on to prepare herself for what her future career would bring. She refused her father's help but told him constantly how much she loved him for his constant support and for always being there when she needed him but her father refused to stop trying to help her. It was too difficult to let his little girl go and watch her grow up too quickly before his eyes. Thomas hated the fact that his eldest daughter was too independent and no longer needed his help the way she use to when she was his little princess. He wanted his little girl back, the one that held on to his leg on her first day of Pre-K then again in Kindergarten and refused to let her daddy go. The first few goodbye was the most difficult but she eventually learned to let him go.

Catherine was three years out of high school and just a year shy of reaching her goal. Soon she would be attending a law school and hopefully Columbia Law School just like her father. While not busy with her college life, Catherine can be found working at a bar at the outskirt of New York city. She somehow managed to get herself hired as a bartender even though she had no experience except for being a waitress for two weeks during her first year of college. But she quickly found out that it was not something that suited her personality as she fell towards the shy category and talking to strangers was not her forte especially rude ones.

The owner of the bar had only hired her for one reason, Catherine was too damn beautiful to pass up and he was a sleazeball. Catherine wasn't naive and was privy to his motive for hiring her. She would rather get fired first than to sleep with her boss and she made it perfectly clear to him. He still made moves and she laughed it off, letting him know that nothing will ever happen between them. He liked her spunk and wondered how she would be in bed with that sassy attitude of hers. She always killed his mood by denying him. "Not now and not ever," she answered every time but it never stopped him from telling her how beautiful she was.

Catherine had unique features that was rarely seen in others. Her mother was of Asian descent and her father a mix of Italian and Dutch. Catherine and her sister was a perfect combination of their parents. They were both exotic with fair skin and bright jade eyes. Not only were they beautiful but also smart and kind though people often mistook their kindness for weakness.

Catherine often proved people wrong when she stood up for herself especially at her work when customers were too drunk. Though she loved the tips after a busy shift, she could do without the pick up lines and their rude comments about what they'd like to do to her. The guys wanted to sink their tip in her. "Over and over again," a drunken confession a lot of the frat boys made before getting kicked out.

Security always took care of her and treated her like their younger sister since they had one and there was no way they would let a drunken punk talk to a girl that way. "Thanks", she always told them and they all would carry on with their job as if nothing ever happened.

Tonight was no different. Another guy was hitting on her while his friends egged him on to continue even after she had shown her frustration and annoyance with them. Some patrons laughed along while another sat one bar stool away and grew enraged as he heard the conversation between the group of drunk boys and the beautiful bartender. He came to the bar to drown his sorrow after a hard day's work at the port. He was a hard worker but often taken advantage by his employers. They paid him in cash and was cheap labor as he had no documents or proof of identification as he didn't wish for anyone to know his identity. He didn't mind the work and it kept him from being completely lonely. The last thing he needed now was some idiots to ruin his already fucked up mood and it bothered him to that such arrogant jerks being so disrespectful.

His eyes started to change color and his impatience for them quickly grew. He stood from his bar stool and pushed it back with his legs as the anger rose with him. He turned to the group of drunk assholes and he stood tall in his camouflage jacket and baseball cap. "Can't you assholes see that the lady wants to be left alone. Order up or get the fuck out. She clearly isn't interested in any of you imbeciles and she's completely out of your league. She's too damn beautiful for any of you," his voice was deep and grave with a sharp hiss as he stared them down with flaming golden eyes that only came out when angered. The group of drunken jerks could barely look him in the eye and quickly withdrew from the bar area.

Catherine's cheek turned a few shades of pink as she blushed at the stranger's words. It was the first time someone had complimented her instead of sexualizing her for the work she did. "Thanks," she told patron who helped her out but he was already gone by the time she turned his way.

He quickly made his way to the door and ignored security. He stepped our into the cold night and tried to slow his breathing. His veins bulged out from underneath his skin as adrenaline rushed through and turned it a glowing blue. His bright gold eyes made his vision clearer and it tortured him to have such an ability that others would kill for because others, like his unit had died because of it. They were all murdered but him as he managed to escape and since then his life hadn't been the same nor will it ever be. The life he once knew was now a memory of yesteryear.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and tried to calm himself before things got worse and out of hand. His eyes slowly started to change to its natural caramel color and his veins smoothed down until he once again felt normal. He scoffed at the idea. He would never be normal again.

"Are you alright?" the security guard asked him.

He took one long breath before turning around and nodded in answer. From afar he could see the man was neither scared or annoyed.

"I saw what you did back there at the bar. Thanks for standing up for her. Catherine is a tough chick but she's too nice for her own good."

He nodded again and walked back towards the bar that needed some remodeling but the patrons that went there didn't care. It was old, rustic and had its own character as it remained completely in tact after many business surrounding it closed and went out of business.

The security guard opened the door for him. "I'm Tony. Next time come holler and I'll kick them out."

"Trust me, I would have done it myself if they hadn't stopped. Vincent, by the way."

"Enjoy the rest of your night, Vincent. I'll keep an eye on the guys."

Vincent entered the bar with a new found respect for the security guard. He'd been in the same shoe before as he served his country over the past few years but his time with the military ended badly but it was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

Catherine, as he now knew, had her back towards him and he sat down at the same stool as earlier. Vincent removed his jacket and set it on the back of his seat as he felt more comfortable now that the group of drunk guys moved to a different area. "Barkeep," he called to her. His voice was coarse and drawn with a hint of accent behind it. Before returning home to New York he lived in the southern states when he first arrived back from Afghanistan a year ago. Barely escaping with his life, he'd been in hiding ever since, keeping in the shadows and remaining anonymous in a city filled with millions of people.

Vincent joined the Army after his two older brothers who were firefighters were crushed in one of the Twin Towers during a rescue and recovery attempt on September 11, 2001.

As the war raged on so did his anger. Vincent wanted revenge for his brothers death and he was willing to do anything. Stupidly and crazy enough he volunteered to be part of a science experiment. At first the serum was promising. He felt the change quickly. His strength was beyond human. His ability to see and hear was heightened. They were trained as a secret weapon but then one by one soldiers became uncontrollable.

After the experiment went awry, the organization behind it decided they couldn't risk the exposure so they killed all the soldiers but one. Vincent managed to escape with a long scar on the right side of his face, starting from the temple then down across his cheeks and to the corner of his lips. He has hidden from them ever since he got away and has always looked behind his shoulder.

Vincent missed his family too much so he came back to New York City and sought refuge at an old abandoned warehouse and lived alone in misery. It was completely run down over the years but he made due. It kept a roof over his head and kept him sheltered from the cold during winter. With his background as a construction worker from his past, he managed to build himself a small space he called home but he still missed his old life and the loved ones he left behind years ago. Every now and then he snuck into his parents property and watched them from afar, wishing he could talk to them once more but he couldn't risk their lives and put them in danger so he hid in the shadows and made sure he wasn't seen by anyone.

Today was the day he supposedly died, at least that's what was written on his government issued gravestone. As much as he wanted his old life back, he couldn't stand to put his friends and family in danger. It was no life to live because he knew all to well what it was like to live a life constantly looking over his shoulders and he couldn't stand the thought of burdening his loved ones but he missed them too damn much to stay away from them.

"Barkeep," Vincent called again.

Catherine finished serving her customer and turned to him. For a moment she stood completely still as she met his sunflower eyes. Yellow surrounded brown, something she had never seen before but there was something hidden within them. His scar, though old seemed to be throbbing. She took a step closer and held their gaze. Fear was instantly turned to intrigued. There was something unique about him that mystified her. "What would you like?" she finally managed to find her voice and felt foolish that she stared far too long.

Vincent never had anyone look at him the way she did and it made his heart elevate causing something within him stir but it couldn't be possible. After all he was something that no one had ever seen before and he be damned if they saw him as something more. He broke their gaze as he lowered his baseball cap and covered half of his face from her. He should have known better and should have never shown her his true self but he was just so damn tired from hiding his emotions and feeling so damn lonely. He was angry that he had no life other than the one that he was miserably living. He just wanted the workweek to end so that he could go away for the weekend and see his parents again. Even from afar there was something peaceful seeing them still together after all they had been through. Three more days he counted in his head.

"What can I get you?" her voice broke his chaotic thoughts.

Vincent looked up from underneath his baseball cap. "Hennessy, double."

"Wouldn't have pegged you as a cognac type of guy," Catherine said as she poured his requested drink. "Fifteen dollars," she told him as she placed his glass of cognac in front of him.

"Another one," he said before grabbing the glass and quickly drinking the cognac. Vincent slammed the glass down on the bar and kept his eyes low. Today was one of those days when he had a difficult time controlling his anger and his emotions in general.

Catherine poured another drink and added more than the first. She set it down by the empty glass and grabbed it to put it away.

Vincent picked up his drink and took a full swig of it as he tilted his head back. He brought his head down to look at her. "I'm just an alcohol type of guy," Vincent answered as he placed the glass on the bar. "One more."

"Bad day?" Catherine asked worriedly as she grabbed the nearly empty bottle of cognac from underneath the bar and another clean glass. She poured him another drink and set it down in front of him.

"Something like that," Vincent answered. He grabbed the glass from her hand and for a moment his hand lingered over hers. The warmth of her hand overwhelmed him. It was something he hadn't felt in awhile. Too long, in fact. "Sorry," he said apologetically as he pulled his hand away and looked away from her.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Catherine slid his glass closer. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Vincent kept his head down and swirled his drink around in the glass. Although it was just a short while he already missed the way her hand felt in his. Her warm hand was a painful reminder of the nonexistent relationship he had with others. He raised the glass to his lips and drank the cognac, hoping that it would stop the longing he felt.

"Are you okay?

Vincent slowly raised his head up. His yellow eyes were saddened and he was trying to avoid looking at hers but he couldn't help it when hers was so inviting and lively. He shook his head at the thought. It was the alcohol that was making him see things that wasn't there. "Just one of those days," he answered in a monotone voice. The presence of sadness was more than he could handle at the moment.

"I hope the rest of your week gets better," she told him as she placed her hand over his.

Vincent felt an overwhelming sensation as their eyes met. The moment was short and bittersweet as he pulled his hand away from hers. He pulled a few bills out of his jean pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

"Three drinks, fifteen dollars each."

Vincent placed counted his money and placed fifty dollars down between them. "Keep the change. Thanks for the company," he told her as he grabbed his jacket, camouflage and government issued, from behind him. Although he knew that he should have thrown it away a long time ago he still couldn't part with it. The jacket was his only identity that he still existed. Vincent stood up from his seat and put his jacket on without a word. As he did so he met her eyes and looked into them. Her green eyes just kept beckoning him and he couldn't help himself. She didn't make him feel self-conscious and it scared him that she had such an affect on him.

Catherine returned his gaze and though she did not know why she kept looking at him. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house," she responded and slid his money towards his direction.

Vincent didn't recognized her kindness and growled under his breath. Somehow she was stirring something in him that even the alcohol couldn't deny. "I don't need your pity," he said defensively.

Catherine reached for his hand and placed the money in his. She calmly held his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "It's not pity. It's a thank you for what you did earlier with the group of frat guys. And thank you for the sacrifices you have made for this country."

"If you only knew," Vincent whispered underneath his breath as he slowly pulled his hand away from hers and put his money back in his pocket. Even the warmth of her hands couldn't make him forget the life he was living and it only made him miss his old life. "Good night," he mumbled as the memories came flooding back into his mind and left her without another word.

Catherine looked on sadly and for a moment was at a loss for words. Never had she met someone who was so forlorn. "Good night," she called out after him.

Vincent turned to her and Catherine, upbeat as ever, smiled at him. For the first time he felt something other than anger and pain. His eyes changed from the golden color to his natural honey hues that was more welcoming. "Good night, Catherine." There was a change in his voice that made her blush from cheek to cheek. Surprisingly, another sound reached his ears. It was faint at first but it quickened as their eyes met once more. Her pulsed raced in his veins and he knew that it was her heartbeat that he was hearing. Realizing what it was, Vincent smiled at her before turning away from her. As he made his exit, he received another smile from the security guard who saw the exchange between them and knew how rare it was for Catherine to smile at a customer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who read the fiction before, there will be new things added to this story as I go along.**

* * *

Vincent wiped the sweat of his brow as he looked around the crowded docks. It was another long day at the port. Managers tested his patience time and again. His boss always took advantage of him and his strength. They knew he would never talk back and he never did. A workday was always the same for him. He worked the second he arrived at the port and worked until the end of his shift. He usually came home worn out and with muscles aching that even his super human powers couldn't prevent.

From sunrise to sunset he saw the same people but still he felt sad and lonely. The work only kept him busy but as soon as he left the port he had no l friends and no one to come home to. No matter how hard he tried to belong he knew he could never be one of them. After all he wasn't even suppose to be alive but he was and last night was the first time he felt normal. How someone like Catherine can look at him the way she did still surprised him but it was definitely a night he could never forget.

"Vince," someone yelled and broke his thoughts. "Five on the dot. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Thanks, Chase," Vincent answered as he jumped off the stacks of wooden crates.

Vincent stared at the man before him and wondered how someone small could exude so much power. Everyone respected him and did as they were told without complaints but when it came to the other managers, none of them were well-liked by their employees and always scoffed after being told what to do. Chase was in his forties and of average height with tan skin and blue eyes you couldn't miss. He had been working at the port since he was teenager with his father and could never imagine living his life like his father did, who married young and had three children before the age of thirty. He had his fair share of ladies when he was young but no one could tame the hardworking playboy as he was known amongst his friends. He eventually worked up the ranks but chose to remain to work at the docks instead of the corporate office where his father retired before passing away less than a year ago. Since then he found himself working more to keep himself busy. "They sure do work you hard, man. You gotta say no sometimes."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "It's no big deal. I don't mind it."

"That's why they take advantage of you. Listen, me and some of the guys are going to a bar afterwards. Blow off some steam. Why don't you join us?"

"Nah," Vincent shook his head. As much as he wanted to, he knew that there was no telling what he would reveal under the influence of alcohol. He already revealed to much last night to a beautiful young lady, who he couldn't help but think about. He smiled for a second and quickly tried to dismiss it but was too late as Chase caught it.

Chase smirked back. "Ah, I get it. You got someone special waiting for you. If ever your old lady lets you play let me know."

Vincent smiled at the thought of coming home and having Catherine wait for him at his place. He would greet her with a kiss on the lips as soon as he walked in. "It's not like that," he answered but he wished it was. It would make everything worthwhile and he would go as far as saying he would be the happiest man on Earth but he couldn't think that way. It just wasn't written in his star to be with someone as beautiful as Catherine. "I have to go. See you guys tomorrow."

"Later, Vince. If you change your mind we'll be at Madame Aphrodite's."

"That's a strip club."

"Not all of us are lucky as you and have a lady waiting for us at home," Chase said sadly. Now that he was older he wanted the family he should have had when he was younger. He no longer embraced the bachelor life but envied his friends and their family. "And speaking of, do you have this month's payment for that shit hole?"

"Yea, sorry. I meant to give it to you yesterday but got all turned around with work and everything," Vincent answered as he pulled out a wad of bills from his jeans pocket. "Here, one thousand. Thanks again, Chase."

"Are you crazy?!" Chase stated as he grabbed the money. "Why the hell you thanking me for? You're the one helping me get rid of it. A few more payments and that rundown building is all yours. Feel free to do whatever you want to that eye sore. It's been nothing but problems for me. Not even sure why Dad kept it and sure as hell never wanted to inherit it. Let me know if you ever need help fixing it up."

"Thanks, but I've got it."

"Alright. Let's get the hell out of here before they give us some last minute work."

 **BATB**

Later on that night Vincent found himself in front of the strip club. After eating dinner by himself at some fast food restaurant he wandered around the city instead of heading back to his place. He was in no rush to get home where no one was waiting for him and he didn't feel like being alone. The thought of a woman entertaining him made the loneliness easier to bear.

"You coming in, handsome?" the woman with long red hair and blue eyes greeted him.

Vincent thought about it for a second before changing his mind. She was pretty but she was no Catherine. He had to take her off his mind or he was going to drive himself crazy. It's not like there was anything between them. It was just the alcohol that made him see and feel things that didn't exist. Catherine was probably that way with other customers who served in the military. Surely he wasn't the only one she ever smiled at. "No," he answered and left in a hurry.

One more day and he would be able to visit his parents property, he thought to himself and tried to think about something else other than Catherine. For a couple of days he would be able to find some unspecified joy but it brought hope and contentment in his life. It would be short term but it was always worth the shitty workweek he always went through. He knew it wasn't much but after everything he'd been through in the past couple of years he had to take whatever he could get with his limited resources.

Vincent walked around aimlessly, through the city and into the outskirts of town. Without thought or intention he found himself at the same bar as last night. He stared at the neon lights flashing Salty Dawg Saloon and pondered if he should go in or not. The man from last night had no doubts or hesitation as he closed his eyes and thought about Catherine's beautiful face and gorgeous smile. But the man who lived his life looking over his shoulders the last few months knew that he couldn't go back inside and endanger Catherine's life for another chance to talk to her and see her smile at him as if he was the only man in the room.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Vincent opened his eyes and turned towards the door. It was the same security guard as last night. "Hey Tony," he greeted.

"Vincent, right? Welcome back."

Vincent knew he couldn't turn back now. He only hoped that Catherine will be working tonight. She was the only one who could make his night better and as much as he denied it he really wanted to see her again. Without another thought he walked towards the entrance and walked in. He looked around and scowled after noticing the same group of guys from last night sitting at a table close to the bar area.

They sat close to Catherine's side of the bar as they usually did but she didn't seem to mind them. In fact, she served them without any trouble and thanked them for their generosity as they left a tip for her. So far they didn't bother her too much other than a pick up line Vincent overheard before one of them walked away but she casually ignored it as she moved on to another customer waiting for her.

Vincent fumed under his breath and shook his head. They were the last thing he needed. He clenched his fist and turned back to Tony.

"Don't worry I'm keeping my eyes on them. I've already told Catherine to signal me the moment they start up. Sit down and relax. It's my job to protect her though I don't think she would mind if you came to her rescue again."

Vincent furrowed his brows and shrugged his shoulder causing Tony to laugh. If anyone knew, it would be Tony, just how difficult it was to impress Catherine and have her smile.

"Enjoy the night."

"Thanks," Vincent nodded and walked over to the bar. While approaching, Catherine turned around and saw him. He received the biggest smile he had seen in a while and made him smile like a fool. His eyes lit up, glowing a golden color as it usually did when his emotions and adrenaline were running high. He choose the empty stool in front of her and sat down.

For a second or two she was caught off guard by his eyes changing color but quickly remembered last night and continued to smile at him. She knew then that there was something different about him but it intrigued her rather than frightening her like most people who saw what he was capable of. In fact, she was fascinated by the mystery surrounding him. From what she was able to gather with the little time they spent together last night, he was a military guy with a hero complex and drank but didn't say much. His eyes altered colors at any given moment and she was fascinated by them. Maybe he was part of an experiment, she thought. After all he was pretty bitter last night when she thanked him for his military services but those only happened in movies and not in real life. "Hey stranger," she greeted, playfully. Flirting wasn't her forte and she didn't want to be too blunt about getting his name.

"Vincent," he replied. "Hi Catherine."

"Hey Vincent," she smiled at him. "Another bad day?"

He nodded his head. "But a lot better now," he answered and smiled as he heard her heart racing. He quickly picked up on it and knew exactly which was hers. Maybe what happened last night wasn't just his imagination but it couldn't be possible.

Her cheeks changed hues and turned bright red as she blushed. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"What would you recommend?" he pointed towards the handwritten sign of draft beers.

Catherine turned her head to read the sign. She started reading it but stopped as she saw the same guy from last night walking towards the bar.

The guy staggered to the bar and bumped into Vincent, who was less than thrilled but he tried to maintain his composure. He couldn't let some drunken punk expose him.

"You look fucking hot when you smile. I can make you smile all night long if you catch my drift, sweetheart. Why don't you and I get out of here?" he slurred as he leaned against the bar for support. He was clearly drunk but it didn't stop him.

Vincent stood up and his tall frame towered over the drunken guy. "Treat the lady with some respect, asshole. Order or get out," he slammed his fist on the bar causing glasses and bottles of beer to rattle.

Catherine signaled to Tony, who was standing by the door. She turned back to her customers and placed her right hand over Vincent's fist. "It's okay," she softly stroked his hand and for a second it calmed him.

"You hear that Vincent? The bitch likes the attention we give her. She practically begs for it," the drunken guy grabbed her hand. "You just had to ask, sweetie."

"Get your hands off me," Catherine yelled.

"You heard her," Vincent said angrily as he pried the guy's hand from hers. His vision sharpened as his eyes burned furiously. His veins bulged out of his skin and turned blue as a rush of adrenaline pulsed through his body. There was no way he was going to let anyone hurt her. They would have to go through him and he'd be damned if he ever let that happen.

Tony finally arrived and grabbed the drunk guy away from the bar. Tony hurled him towards the exit and turned to his group of friends. "Get out. Next time I see anyone of you touch the girls I'm pressing charges for assault," Tony hurried the rest of the group and walked them out as the crowd applauded him.

Vincent turned to her after watching the guys being escorted out of the bar. "Are you okay?" his was voice was more softer and full of worry.

Catherine nodded her head as she looked him with the same concern he'd shown her. For a moment they gazed at each other as if they were the only people in the room.

"Are you two, okay?" Tony asked when came back but quickly regretted interrupting the moment between then.

"I'm okay, Tony," Catherine answered.

Vincent stared at his reflection in her eyes. His cheeks had roughened and his scar throbbed. He raised his shaky hand, which was covered in blue veins, to his baseball cap and lowered it to hide his face. "I'm alright."

"I'll make sure they don't bother you again. I told them not to come back. I'll make sure Mike and Johnny knows as well. Thanks again, Vincent. If you ever need a job, I've got an opening. Enjoy the rest of the night."

Vincent carefully listened to the footsteps until he was sure that Tony was back by the entrance and hoped he had enough time to calm himself. He raised his head and nervously looked up at Catherine. "I'm sorry."

It had been a while since he went through a full transformation and it never turned out well for him and his victim. Once, Vincent saved a woman as she was being attacked. The suspect he killed turned out to be a serial killer, who killed four women and the NYPD had been searching for him for months. The serial killer attacked women while they were alone in Central Park at night and held them hostage for two days as he tortured them before dumping their bodies in the Hudson River. When they found his body it was badly mangled and was only identified through a couple of fingerprints that was left in tact by his killer. After his DNA was entered in a database, he was connected to unsolved murders of four women. His undoing was trace evidence he left behind when he raped his victims multiple times and wrapped their dead bodies in plastic and closed it tightly with duct tape. He unknowingly helped preserved the bodies. But it was too late for the police. Their suspect was left for dead. Most law enforcement applauded the vigilante but some weren't too thrilled about the means of judgment and execution.

"Vincent," Catherine's soft voice drew him out of his dreadful thoughts. She pulled him back out as her warm fingers gently stroked his scar.

"Sorry," he repeated.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I meant my temper. Sometimes I let it get the best of me. I don't want to frighten you and scare you away," Vincent replied. He never meant for things to get out of hand or reveal what he truly was but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from needing to protect her. It was as if he was being drawn to her and slowly being pulled towards her.

"Never," Catherine shook her head. "I will choose you and your temper over those guys any day of the week. I know you're a good man. I can feel it."

Vincent nodded as he gazed into her eyes. Even though he should have known better and should have walked away from her, Vincent found himself more drawn to her with each passing second.

"Cat! Need some help here," another bartender yelped as the line started to get longer.

"Duty calls," she smiled, apologetically. "I'll be back."

"And I'll be here waiting," he answered with a foolish smile on his face as he heard her heart skip a beat.

Vincent watched her and another bartender work unison. They expertly filled pints of beer, made specialty cocktails without breaking a sweat and poured shots of hard liquor for those who preferred the genuine taste of alcohol. At the moment he preferred watching her and letting his imagination get the best of him. He watched closely as she bent over time and again to grab something from underneath the bar. Her movements were mesmerizing and he got caught staring at her. Catherine bit her bottom lip as she blushed profusely.

"Uh," Vincent cleared his throat. "Beer for me."

"Coming right up," Catherine answered. She grabbed a chilled glass from the refrigerator hidden behind the bar and walked over to the draft beer dispenser. She turned to him and pointed to his choices.

Vincent smiled and shrugged his shoulders. All he truly wanted was to spend a little more time with her. He knew that he should walk away but her smile kept drawing him in and the sound of her heart racing each time their eyes met made him stay longer than he should have.

"Here you go," Catherine returned with a pint of beer in hand and placed it in front of him. "On the house. For helping me again. If you keep it up all my tips will be wasted on your drinks," she teased.

Vincent laughed as he grabbed the beer and held it in his hand. He could still feel the warmth of her hand as he held the glass. "I promise not to step in next time."

"I don't want you to stop," she answered honestly.

It wasn't just her heart that started to race. He felt the heat rising to his face and as hard as he tried to keep his eyes from changing colors, he knew that it was burning gold. She held her breath as his gaze remained fixed on hers. How was it possible that she could have such an affect on him?


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine bit her bottom lip in nervousness as his eyes never left hers and a nervous laughter bubbled up his throat as the seconds passed in silence between them. In any other circumstances he would normally be sitting alone in a corner where no one bothered him or knew that he was even there but nothing was normal about the situation. It was unusual for him to seek someone's attention but Vincent couldn't quite be himself around her. He was enjoying himself and the attention she was giving him. It was if she had control over him and he couldn't escape the feeling of wanting more.

"I really enjoy your company, Catherine."

"I enjoy yours, too," Catherine confessed and felt her face burning with embarrassment. She was use to the drunken guys vying for her attention with their infamous pickup lines but rarely did she hear someone so honest yet so innocent with their intentions.

It was difficult for Vincent not to get caught up as he heard the beating of her racing heart. He felt the urge to claim her and make her his but he wasn't sure where that feeling was coming from and never did he feel that way about someone. Never had he been the type to be aggressive but their was an indescribable feeling burning in his veins. He felt the rush through his body causing his heart to soar maniacally and his eyes to spark brightly as he stared at her.

Catherine reacted but not in the way he was accustomed to. After everything he'd shown her last night she still hadn't run from him and it was slowly building his hope and confidence that he lacked in his life. It was as if he found someone who understood what he was and wasn't afraid to be near him. It made all the times he was so careful about hiding in plain sight suddenly seem so absurd especially now that he realized how much he missed out on but he knew the trouble he could bring into her life. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if sbomething ever happened to Catherine and he just couldn't bear the thought of it. He felt the sadness once more of what he truly was, a beast.

The beast was what he became instead of the super soldier the government envisioned. They soon became the threat and one by one they were killed but luckily with the help of a caring doctor, Vincent managed to escape but life was no easier or any better than the war torn country he fled from. Since then he tried to live a quiet life but he soon realized how miserable it was to live all alone in a city filled with millions of people.

"I can get you something else to drink if you don't want beer," Catherine said as she broke his train of thoughts that was slowly getting away from him.

The sound of her voice brought an unwavering calm within him. It lessened the pain of what he needed to do soon. As much as he hated the thought of it, he knew that he could no longer come back to the bar and see her again. It was too dangerous for either one of them especially her but he would check in on her just to be sure she was safe. At least that's what he told himself.

"Would you like a shot of Hennessy instead?"

Vincent faked a smile before looking at her and wished it was real. "This is fine. Thanks again for the beer," he answered and raised the glass of beer to his lips. He took a huge gulp and drank almost half of it hoping to drown the misery surrounding his afflicted heart. For a moment he saw hope filtering through the darkness only to be taken away as quickly as it came.

"And thanks again for helping me with those guys," Catherine replied with a smile that she couldn't stop. "It's not often someone steps in beside security but it's their job to."

Vincent saw the twinkle in her eyes that he missed so much in his lonely life. He felt himself falling deeper into them as she held his gaze. "Well, I'm glad I was here to help you then," he tried to reply back with the same enthusiasm but his voice fell short of happy.

"Me too," Catherine's smile grew wide and her cheeks turned a bright pink as she realized that she meant what she said. Never had she been taken by someone especially a customer. Usually they were loud and annoying but Vincent was different. She didn't feel the need to put her guard up with him or sass him in anyway.

Vincent mused her reaction but was more confused than confident with her actions toward him. He furrowed his brows and creased them together as he watched her but he couldn't dig far through his memories. It was distorted from his time spent overseas fighting a war he never belonged in. He sighed in frustration and drank the rest of his beer.

"Is everything okay?" Catherine asked as she placed her hand over his.

He felt her warmth and her kindness in her small hands. He looked up and met her concerned eyes. "I don't know how to do this." Shaking his head, Vincent found himself at odds with his instincts to protect oneself and the nature of his other half, the beast as he called it, that he was slowly losing control of. He felt the reins loosening but he never felt more freer and content with what he was. A low moan and growl escaped between his lips and his eyes glowed as he stared at her.

"Vincent," her voice was lower than a whisper but he heard it in her racing heart and he felt it through his body as it pulsed through his veins.

Catherine was going to be the damn of him if he let her and he was losing the fight to remain in control. He fought the urge and tried his best to keep it all at bay but each second with her made it all the more difficult to suppress the storm raging within him. The feeling was new to him but he wanted her, that much he knew. Vincent felt the connection between them and it pulsed as quickly as her heart. She was like a force pulling him closer and he couldn't help but want her more.

Vincent saw a glimmer of hope in her jade eyes as she looked at him or maybe it was wishful thinking but he hoped it was true. "Catherine," he started off but paused as she came closer and stood in front of him save the bar between them. She stirred so much in him that he couldn't reconcile all of the feelings surging through his veins. He could feel the beast just below the surface ready to awaken and he couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head. He heard it echoing in his mind as he stared at her like a man in lust but he knew it was more than that. It was as if the beast had awakened from deep within and sensed something about her. His eyes lit up bright like a Christmas tree as he perched on the edge of his seat and leaned closer. "Beautiful," he whispered in a deep and coarse voice.

"Oh," she squeezed his hand tighter. "Thanks," she instinctively covered her cheeks with her hands and shied away from his staring eyes. "Uhm, I should get back to work."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll leave," he quickly stood up and regretted his lack of control of the beast.

"Wait Vincent," she reached out for his hand and held it.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly as he looked down at the floor.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Vincent. And please stay," she replied as she softly stroked the back of his hands.

Her actions had a soothing affect on him. Vincent raised his head and looked at her. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, you didn't. Its just, well," she giggled nervously as she clutched his large hand in hers. "You're different from the guys here," she paused and gazed into his glowing eyes. "But in a good way," Catherine finished to his relief. "I want you to stay, Vincent. Unless you have other plans?" she looked at him, hopefully.

"No," Vincent shook his head. "No plans at all."

"So you'll stay?"

"Yea," he smiled. "Can I get another beer?"

"Sure, coming right up," she replied and grabbed his empty glass before walking away.

Vincent, feeling more hopeful, watched with interest as Catherine did her job. She smiled at a customer before taking their order.

After a few customers and minutes later she came back to him with another glass full of beer. "Here. Sorry it took so long."

"Just happy your back," he answered.

Catherine blushed. Her cheeks turned crimson and her heart raced enthusiastically. She could see herself falling for him and without a doubt be taken in by his charm. He wasn't like the rest of the guys she encountered and his mysterious sunflower eyes had a way of drawing her in.

Vincent felt the rush in his veins as he picked up on her racing heart. He tried to calm himself but the way she looked only compelled the beast to stir longingly. "Has anyone told you how cute you are when you blush?"

She shook her head. "Not in those words." And definitely not by someone as good looking as you, she thought to herself. "Well, uh, I should get back to the customers."

Vincent chuckled to himself as he looked around the bar area. The long line from earlier had disappeared but he caught a pair of eyes staring at them. "Beside your friend there," he pointed with a quick nod towards the other bartender standing with a huge grin on her face. "I'm the only one here who wants your attention."

Catherine turned her head and looked around from one end of the bar to the other. She found the place peaceful now that her loudest group of customers were thrown out for being down right rude and obnoxious but what caught her eye was her coworker and friend, Tess, who had the widest grin on her face. Catherine blushed once more and was suddenly more aware of her heart racing. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights as she felt four eyes staring at her. "I guess Tess took care of the customers already."

"She did. Looks like you're free for awhile."

Catherine bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Looks like it."

"Guess it is my lucky day after all."

"I wouldn't go that far," Catherine replied in a low tone but her blushing cheeks gave her away.

"Trust me, this has been the highlight of my day. My week, actually."

"I doubt that. A good looking guy like you."

Vincent couldn't help the smile on his face and the way his eyes was engulfed in that golden hue. The beast yet again made its presence known as he stared at her. _He_ exuded more confidence than he could will on his own as he reached out for her hand. "You're very beautiful, Catherine," his voice came out coarse and in a charismatic tone that possessed her.

Transfixed and rendered speechless, Catherine held his gaze. His sunflower eyes called to her, beckoning her. She could feel her heart pounding with each breath she took. Vincent raised her hand to his lips and softly kissed her fingers as a gentleman would. For a moment all was lost but the two of them staring into each other.

"Vincent," her voice was no more than whisper but it wasn't what he heard.

There was a slight hitch in her breath as his fingers gently caressed her hand. Her soft skin made him want to explore her body. "Hmmm," he moaned as his thoughts drifted.

Her trance was broken by a familiar voice calling her back to the bar and in an instant it was gone. Catherine looked around but found no sign of him except the glass of beer he left behind.

"Sweetie. Cat. Daddy said you needed a ride home."

Catherine looked up and found her mother with the same confused look. "Huh?" she asked. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy called and said your car broke down earlier. He asked me to come get you since he has to stay home with your sister."

"Mom did you see the guy sitting here?" Catherine pointed to the now empty bar stool.

"He left as soon as I got here. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Mom, no. He's just, never mind." Disappointed, Catherine sighed. "My shift ends in an hour. Do you want something to drink?"

"Something fruity and not too much alcohol," her mom answered as she sat down on the stool.

"How was your day at the hospital?"

"I must admit I actually miss working overseas. Patients there were much more easy going, you can say. Given their situation they still made the best of it. I remember, there was this guy, handsome and kind. Wanted to be a doctor but that dream was put on hold. He was so young but his life was full of tragedy. His family was from around here if I recall correctly. You would have liked him."

"What makes you say that?" Catherine asked.

"Mom's always know these things. So how about that drink?"

"Coming right up," Catherine answered and stepped away. She looked around once more only to be disappointed again. It was as if he was never there.

A smile formed on his lips as he heard the conversation as he stood by the rear exit of the bar. Out of all the doctors that tended to them, Vincent always favored Vanessa. She was the only doctor, who treated them like human beings instead of just a science experiment. She spoke to them like any doctor would but with the concern of a parent. It made missing home more bearable when they were able to share stories with someone who understood the feeling.

Vincent leaned back as he watched Catherine. He couldn't believe it. Out of all the people in the world it had to be Vanessa's daughter that the beast took a liking to but more than that he knew that Catherine felt their connection, too.

"Here Mom, a fruity drink with two shots of alcohol. I even added a maraschino cherry for you," Catherine placed the drink in front of her mother.

Vanessa took the glass and stared at her drink. Different color of drinks were layered and looked like a sunset. "It's very pretty. What is it called?"

"I don't think you want to know. Just try it first."

Vanessa took a sip of her drink then stopped. Catherine looked around again and sighed when she didn't see him. One second he was in front of her and the next he was gone without a word. She could have sworn there was something about him but she couldn't quite put her fingers on it.

"He must be special. Too bad I didn't get a chance to meet your boyfriend," Vanessa teased as she watched her daughter with careful attention.

A smile fell on Catherine's lips as she blushed under her mom's all knowing stare. She shook her head and tried to remind herself that he was just a guy she just met. There was nothing going on between them, _right_?

"I don't have time for a boyfriend. I'm too busy with school and work."

"That doesn't mean that you don't have a boyfriend, hun. It's perfectly normal if you keep it a secret from us. I know how picky your Daddy can be but that's because he only wants the best for you."

"Mom, I assure you that I don't have a boyfriend. Secret or not," Catherine replied.

"It's completely fine if you do, secret or not," Vanessa smiled at her daughter as if she knew the truth. "You're an adult now and in college. I don't want you to have any regrets. Life is too short and tomorrow is not promised. Just remember to choose wisely and someone who is worth your time because you can never get any of that time back."

"You and Dad will be the first to know if I ever have a boyfriend," Catherine looked around in hopes to find the one person she couldn't get her mind off but instead noticed patrons in line. "I have customers, are you going to be okay?"

"Of course hun. I'll call your Dad and let him know I'm here. Don't want him to stay up late."

Catherine was glad for the distraction her job afforded her. She turned away from her mother only to find her coworker and friend, Tess, smirking at her. "Great, just what I need," Catherine mumbled under her breath as she walked over to the line of patrons.

"Didn't know you had a thing for bad boys," Tess teased as Catherine stood beside her and smiled at a customer before taking their order.

Tess and Catherine worked in tandem. Catherine took the orders as Tess made the cocktails while Catherine poured the beers. After a few minutes and many customers later the bar area emptied out once more.

"So, that bad boy of yours, he's hot. Never pegged you for that type but hey, we all deserved a little fun. Especially you, soon to be lawyer."

"First of, he's not my bad boy and he's helped me out a couple of times now. I was being nice. Secondly, I don't have a thing for bad boys," Catherine retorted and turned away. She immediately caught a glimpse of a pair of golden orbs watching her from afar. He stood tall with his arms folded across his chest.

Vincent walked across the room and waited for her on the side of the bar, opposite of where Vanessa was sitting and careful not to be seen. He couldn't let Vanessa see him, even though all he wanted to do was thank her for what she had done for him. She helped save his life and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her and her family. Vincent knew then what he had to do.

Catherine followed suit and met him where the light was dimmer. "Hi. I thought you left."

Vincent shook his head. "I had a phone call I had to take," he lied and hated that he had to but he couldn't tell her the truth and risk exposing himself and Vanessa. He left when he heard Vanessa's voice. They made a pact long ago to never be seen together. It would be too dangerous for the both of them. Vanessa had a family she had to take care of and protect, just as he did. And if it wasn't for her, he would still be in Afghanistan or worse, dead. She helped him escape and he could never ever repay her for what she did and the risk she took to save him. "Thanks for the beer, again," he smiled at her one last time. "But I have to go. I didn't want you to think that I was ditching you or anything. And here's what I owe you for the other beer," Vincent handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"It's okay, Vincent. You don't owe me any explanations. And the beer is on me. You didn't even drink it."

"I got distracted but it was worth it," Vincent said in a flirt tone. He just couldn't help himself and the beast still wasn't well controlled as he would have liked. "Take the money. I'm the reason why you won't be getting much tip tonight. I believe I got a few of your customers kicked out."

"It was their fault. And Tony would have kicked them out sooner or later."

"Sooner was better," Vincent added.

"Definitely," Catherine agreed and smiled.

"I really hate to cut this short but I have to go."

"Of course. Goodnight Vincent."

"Goodnight Catherine."

"Hope to see you soon," Catherine added.

Deep down he knew that she meant it but as he stared at Vanessa he was filled with sadness. There was too much at risk and at stake. Lives would be in jeopardy if they ever cross paths again.

"Take care of yourself, Catherine. Goodbye."

"Bye Vincent," she managed to get out before he walked away and disappeared amongst the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: When I first wrote this story (years ago) I had no idea what I was doing and where I was going with it. As I am now reading this, I realized just how much I had no clue as to what the hell I was doing or writing. While editing the story, I can't help but add more only to delete a lot of what was originally written.**

* * *

Vincent made the mistake of thinking he could just forget about her when in fact she was all he could think about. The first night of making his decision to not see Catherine anymore he failed miserably. He snuck in at the rear entrance of the bar and stayed out of her view but he had a feeling that she sensed he was there. Her heartbeat was familiarly racing as she looked around. She still looked as beautiful as ever when she was disappointed that he wasn't there.

He nearly gave away his presence when another drunken asshole called her baby and went on about what they'd like to do with her. Thankfully one of the security guards kicked him and his friends out right away. Vincent remained at the corner and watched her for awhile before sneaking out and vowing to never see her again.

 **BATB**

Once again, Vincent was chosen to remove all of the boxes from the shipment of pallets and move them inside the warehouse before the storm hit the city at nightfall. He rubbed his shoulders as he stared at the stacks of boxes that was twice his height and wondered how much more his body could take. Between his day job at the docks and his nighttime duty as the cloaked crusader or as the residents of New York city has dubbed him, the invisible vigilante since the victims he saved can't describe this mysterious hero when questioned by the police but not all were fans. Some called him a criminal and a murderer as he left behind the lifeless body of the would be criminal had he not saved the people they intended to kill or rape. The violent act set something off within him and as much as he tried not to let the beast loose and free, he found himself nearly uncontrollable as he heard the cries of the victim as they screamed for help. By the time he regained control it was too late for the suspect but one good came out of it, the victims survived and never said a word about the mysterious hero with a pair of unique golden eyes. But that wasn't what really troubled him. It was the decision he made a fortnight ago, the last time he went to the Salty Dawg Saloon, not to see Catherine again even though it was all he wanted to do.

The first few days were the toughest. The beast kept rearing it's ugly head and he tossed and turned most nights. Vincent usually found himself wide awake and staring up the ceiling as he thought of her and the short time they spent together. When he closed his eyes he would see her face and her beautiful smile that lit his eyes and set it on fire. Her jade eyes were engaging as always and her voice set something off within him as she talked to him. And their was her touch. He could still feel her hand on him. Her touch was warm and soft against his skin as she managed to calm him down after he let a few of her customers know not to ever bother again. It was the first female he had physical contact with since escaping Afghanistan and it was much more exhilarating than he remembered.

"Yo Vinnie, we're here to the rescue!"

Vincent shook his head and found himself back in reality. He turned around and found two of his coworkers with huge grins on their face . "You two better get out of here before Mr. Lowen sees you," Vincent warned them.

"First of, that punk kid is not Mr. Lowen. His father is Mr. Lowen and right now he's in the hospital recovering. And secondly we don't listen to some punk kid. Jax and I aren't his minions. And I sure as hell ain't no errand boy. Ain't that right, Jax?"

"Sure ain't no errand boy for some spoiled kid who thinks he owns this place. He hasn't lifted a finger but expects everyone to bend over backwards 'cause he says so. Chase and I do our own thing."

"Damn right!" Chase smirked. "Let's get these boxes inside so we can get the hell out of here. Been a long week and I'm ready to see my girl."

"Your girl?" Vincent looked mystified.

Jax laughed out loud. "Girls," he added his infamous smirk. Between the three of them, Jax was the tallest and some would say the most handsome. He had spiky blond hair that never seemed out of place no matter what time of day or year it was and bright blue eyes with a perfect smile and two dimples to complete his look. "We're going to Madame Aphrodite's after work. Why don't you go with us? Might do you some good."

"Yeah, man. You've been moping around for a few days. Madame Aphrodite will do you some good. I'll even share one of my girls!" Chase added with much enthusiasm.

"Candy is some fine lady and those moves! Her hips. Her legs!" Jax said in a daydream tone that made him look like a proud husband.

"Jax falls in love every Friday night and still goes home alone!" Chase followed the joke with a good hearty laugh that bellowed from his belly. "It'll be a lot of fun. And looks like you need a whole lot of it!

"I don't know," Vincent shrugged as he looked at the big stacks of boxes that was waiting for him.

"You still hoping your lady will take you back?" Chase teased. "Must be a hell of a girl, Vince!"

"No wonder he's been all mopey. There's a dozen more of them! Candy has a few friends that will get you going again! Chase and I aren't taking no for an answer either," Jax added.

"That settles it. Madame Aphrodite's after work. Now let's get the boxes inside so we can get the hell out of this place."

"The sooner the better," Jax stated as he ran to the boxes with a grin on his face."

 **BATB**

"You three aren't done with your jobs yet!"

"You told us no over time and well it's five o'clock. Wouldn't want to break your rules. Guess you do have to lift up a finger or two!" Chase replied. "Come on guys. Let's go before his head explodes."

Vincent, Chase and Jax walked out of the Lowen Worldwide Shipping building with an amused look on their faces. They left the young Lowen with stacks of boxes to be moved into the warehouse after clocking out at five o'clock on the dot and gathered their belongings out of their lockers.

"What if he fires us?" Jax asked in a whisper. He had a worried look on his face.

"He can't. We're in a union and we haven't done anything wrong," Chase answered with confidence. "Madame Aphrodite here we come!"

Jax grinned. "Can't wait to see my Candy!"

"Says every guy in this city," Chase joked. "Live a little, will ya! Mix it up like I do! There's Ruby, Diamond, Sparkle and my favorite, Cat. She is perfection. An angel. A really beauty. Cat eyes with a perfect smile and that ass! And the way she moves her body on me. Those damn green eyes gets me every time."

"Chase is in love as well. Gives her more than he should for a lap dance," Jax teased and laughed.

Vincent started to feel uncomfortable as he listened to Cat's descriptions. He shoved his fists in his jacket. It couldn't be his Catherine. He had to shake off the thoughts but he couldn't help but feel jealous and angry. If it was Catherine, he had no right to his feelings as they were nothing more than patron and bartender but he knew that was a lie.

"You alright, Vince?" Chase asked. "Your lady ain't no dancer is she?"

Vincent shook his head. "I have no lady, girl or dame." Just a foolish dream, he thought to himself.

"Alright, that settles it. We're all going to Madame Aphrodite's!"

 **BATB**

Chase's black pickup truck skidded up the curb as he made a fast right turn into the parking lot. The three men got out of the truck and was greeted by bright neon signs advertising Madame Aphrodite's strip club. It was a building not to be missed by anyone but it wasn't something that suited everyone's taste particularly not Vincent's. He grimaced at the thought of stepping in and finding Catherine. What if she danced alongside with her bartender job? He hated the thought of it and wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her there.

"Come on Vince! The night is ticking away!" Chase yelled as he hurried along with Jax out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Vincent answered but it was the last thing he really wanted to do. He followed the two as he thought of excuses not to go in to the strip club with them. It would break his heart to see Catherine as one of the dancers.

The three stopped in front of the entrance. They were greeted by a beautiful redhead woman dressed in a short black cocktail dress that left little to the imaginations but that wasn't what caught Vincent's attention. He heard a very faint sound of a heartbeat and he knew exactly whose it was. He searched around the streets and smelled a scent he knew too well. The beast inside him lurched in satisfaction. He felt the rush through his veins.

"Vince, what's wrong?" Chase asked.

"Go inside. I'll be there shortly," Vincent quickly answered.

"We can wait for you."

"I'll be fine. I see a friend across the street. I just want to say hi."

"Probably his lady," Jax smirked. "Come on, Chase. The night isn't getting any younger."

"See ya, Vince!"

"Later, bud! You know where we'll be if you change your mind," Jax added before running up to the entrance.

"Yeah. Yeah," Vincent answered absentmindedly as he started to walk across the street. He suddenly found himself in the middle of a crowd with pulse racing enthusiastically. The presence of his beast was becoming harder control and he felt the heat of his eyes searching quickly from face to face. Catherine was close. He could sense her presence strongly as if they were connected. He felt a pull tugging him to her and it ignited something he thought he lost long ago. The helplessness that dragged him from one lonely night to the next was slowly fading and he could see the small bright light of hope.

Vincent maneuvered himself out of the crowd and headed east as he followed the faint sound of her beating heart. It felt like music to his ears as each step took him closer to ecstasy. He grinned at the thought of seeing her again and a low growl penetrated his lips. His strides quickened and he looked like a cat on the prowl awaiting his mate. He paused in front of a flower shop where a scent stopped him in his tracks. And that's when he finally caught a glimpse of her. She was as perfect as ever. Her long brunette hair was down and her cheeks rosy from the cold fall weather. His heart stopped as their eyes met from afar.

"Oh my," her lips moved but words failed her. Catherine smiled at him and her heart gave her away as it started to race.

Vincent made the first moved and walked towards her. He took quick and long strides and reached her in a matter of seconds. "Hi Catherine," he greeted her.

"Hi Vincent," she said in a whisper. Her eyes glanced from his face down to his body then back up again. Catherine reached for him and touched his face. She softly stroked the stubbles on his cheek that barely hid his scar. "Just had to make sure that you're really here."

"I'm here," he moaned in a deep and coarse voice.

Catherine nodded and lowered her hand to his chest which was rising quickly. He stared at her with those golden orbs that beckoned her closer and pulled her swiftly into his arms and embraced her. A humming sound started at the pit of his stomach and a low purr reached her ear as he held her in his arms.

"I missed you," she whispered as her heartbeat raced drastically against his body that kept her safe.

His fangs shown as he smiled and held her close but noticed an irregularity in the beating of her racing heart. "Is everything okay?"

Catherine raised her head and looked around nervously. Since leaving the library she had a suspicious feeling that someone had been following her. After getting lost in her studies and losing track of time, Catherine quickly packed her books and hoped to reach her roommate in time for a ride back to their apartment but Megan had already left for work.

"Miss."

Catherine jumped when someone tapped her shoulders. Her heart raced faster and it only worried Vincent more. He stepped closer to her and hovered over her protectively as she turned around and faced the young man who had been following for a couple of blocks.

"I didn't mean to scare you but you left this at the library," he said nervously as he stared at Vincent, who was much bigger than he was. He handed her a book on criminology.

"Thanks," Catherine replied as she took the book from his shaky hand. "You could have just left it with the librarian."

"Ah, didn't know you had a boyfriend. Well then, I better get going," he said before leaving the two alone again.

Catherine felt relieved and was quick to calm her nervous heart. She turned around and was immediately greeted by Vincent's huge stature. He stood over her smaller frame and his proximity caused her body shivered against his. She bit her bottom lip and lulled a moan that was threatening to give her away.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

Catherine nodded. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here. Not sure what I would have done if you weren't here. Thought I was over reacting but I had a feeling that someone was following me."

"Glad that I was here to help," he smiled and for a second his eyes shown its true colors as it flashed gold.

Catherine studied his face but he was just as mysterious as the first time they met. Whenever she was in trouble he showed up and tonight was no different. "You seem to do that a lot," she placed her hands on his chest and pressed her palms to try and put some distance between them but he remained still.

He watched her carefully and listened to her heartbeat. His senses didn't pick up on anything and he was more confused by her. "I don't understand," he shook his head. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Catherine. I'll let you go," he stepped back and gave her space.

"No!" she reacted quickly and grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking any further. "Sorry. It's just you caught me off guard. And that guy following me," Catherine shook her head. She couldn't believe the turn of events. Her hand loosened around his arm and she slipped her smaller hand in his. It felt warm and comforting especially with what happened just minutes ago. "He spooked me a bit but I'm glad I have my book. I need it to study. I was headed to my apartment but good thing I didn't get that far. I'm lucky I ran into you or who knows how far he would have followed me," she squeezed his hand and stared up to meet his eyes.

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about it anymore. I doubt he'll be following you again."

"Thanks to my boyfriend," she giggled nervously as she remembered what the young man had said.

"Well, I would be a lousy boyfriend if I let you walk home alone," Vincent joked but it took a lot of effort to restrain the beast that all but let out a victorious roar. "I don't have any plans tonight if you would like some company."

"I'd really like that," Catherine couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. "My apartment is about ten...twelve blocks from here."

His golden eyes stared at her as if she was the only woman in the world. Vincent knew he was close to the point of no return and he didn't know how much control he had left over the beast. He felt the rein to be much shorter than usual but he didn't want to stay away from her any longer. "It would be my pleasure, Catherine. Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent found himself to be of no match when it came to the beast. He simply just had to let go of his insecurity and accept that they were one in the same. They both wanted the same woman and from what he could tell, she felt the same way, or at least he hoped. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take you out for dinner. I just got out of work and haven't ate yet. We can go to your favorite restaurant, if you say yes," he said in a hopeful tone.

"Oh," Catherine squeezed his hand gently as she saw those unique golden eyes of his stare right at her. It was difficult to say no to him and not that she wanted to. Since she first saw him, she never looked at another man the same way she looked at him. Catherine found herself completely infatuated by him since the first night they met at the bar. "Of course. I've been studying all afternoon and I'm starving. There's this diner I go to all the time. It's just a couple of blocks from my apartment. We can go there."

His eyes lit up more than usual and he knew just how close he was to revealing much more than he would like but there was no stopping the beast once he was close to the edge. "Yea?"

"Yes," Catherine smiled and nodded. "And not just because I'm hungry. But because it's with you," she said in a low voice as her cheeks turned pink and her heart started to race at her confession.

"It's a date," Vincent replied as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Hmm," he purred against the back of her hand as he smelled her sweet scent that enraptured the beast, who was quickly making his way to the surface. "You're very beautiful, Catherine. Very beautiful indeed," he repeated as his golden eyes gazed into her lively jade eyes.

Catherine blushed, turning a few shades brighter and putting to shame the red roses behind her but to him nothing and no one could ever compare to her beauty. "Thanks," she answered shyly.

"Wait here. I need to get something before we go," Vincent said before disappearing and not giving her any chance to respond.

Catherine stood there agape as she watched him talk to a florist. They walked through the entire store and he turned down flower after flower. It wasn't until they reached the rose section did he finally agree with the florist. One red rose stood out particularly. It was in it's early blooming stage and ready to open for the world to see. Vincent took the rose from the bunch and smelled it.

"She must be special," the florist said.

"Very," Vincent smiled. "It's our first date and I don't want to screw it up."

"The rose is a very nice touch. I'm sure she'll love it. Let's get you checked out and off to your date," the florist took the rose and led the way to the back of the store where she trimmed the stem and removed any thorns. The single rose was carefully wrapped with a wet paper towel on the bottom then in a clear plastic lining that held it all together.

Vincent paid for the rose which he thought was overpriced but it was worth it. He returned to her with the rose in hand and a huge smile on his face. "This is for you," he said while smiling and handed her the rose that he chose and thought was perfect but not as beautiful as she was. It was close but nothing could ever compare to her beauty.

"Thank you," she answered as she took the rose and smelled it. "It's beautiful, Vincent."

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered in a low and husky tone that sent a chill down her spine and made her quiver from head to toe.

Catherine blushed and giggled uncontrollably. Her heart raced as it usually did when he was around. And she was thankful he couldn't hear just how fast but little did she know about the golden eyed beast lurking underneath the shadow of a man who tried his best to keep everything under control. "Thanks again," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek causing more than they both anticipated.

Vincent could barely contain the beast from revealing itself in the middle of a busy street. His glowing eyes stared lustfully at her and a deep moaning sound, short of him roaring, escaped through his clenched jaw.

"Oh my," Catherine managed as he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close against his hardened body. "Vincent, " she moaned his name as his lips came close to hers.

"Vince! Woohoo!" Hoots, hollers and whistling interrupted. "Go get your girl!"

Vincent sighed in frustration and hesitantly let her go. It was the last thing he wanted to do but knew he had to. The beast was strongly making his presence known. "Sorry," he whispered and tried his best keep the beast at bay before turning to his two friends, who were quite amused by the scene. "Hey guys. Thought you had other plans," Vincent said, unamused.

"We did but Chase wanted to leave since well...that's not important right now. Looks like your girl took you back. Hey, I'm Jax and this is Chase," Jax pointed next to Chase, who was standing beside him and had a huge grin on his face. "We're friends of Vince and now we know why he ditched us," Jax smiled as his eyes wandered to her face, down her petite body and back up to her eyes. "I would have done the same," he said in a flirtatious tone that annoyed Vincent and almost made the beast pounce on his newfound enemy.

"This is Catherine," Vincent said through gritted teeth as he watched his friends stare at her from head to toe then back up to her face. He felt a sudden pang of jealousy and the beast felt the same way about other men staring at his mate.

Catherine smiled shyly at the two new company. "Hi guys," she waved.

"Catherine," Jax said her name approvingly as he nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Catherine. Good to finally put a face to the woman who had this man all sad and broody the past couple of weeks. But I gotta say, I can't blame the fella," Chase said as he stared at a blushing Catherine, who didn't know how to respond to the information.

"Now we know why he was all down and not himself. I would be too if someone as pretty as you broke my heart," Jax added with a smirk as he looked from Vincent to Catherine and back to Vincent, who was close to losing control of the beast. "But it looks like you two are back together and happy. We'll leave you two to it. Come on Chase. Let's leave the lovely couple to their thing before we rudely interrupted. If he ever does you wrong again, we'll set him straight. Ain't that right, Chase?"

"Definitely. We'll knock some sense into him. Don't screw this up, kid," Chase patted Vincent on the shoulder.

"Later guys," Vincent said in a monotone voice that didn't mask his annoyance with them. Why couldn't have they stayed at the strip club like they planned?

"C'mon Vince, we're just teasing. Cheer up," Jax teased. "I'm glad you got your girl back but like Chase said, don't screw this one up. Bye Cat. It is okay if I call you, Cat?"

"Cat is fine," she smiled.

"You two enjoy the rest of your evening. G'night," Chase added.

Catherine looked at an embarrassed Vincent, who kept his eyes low and away from hers. "It was nice meeting the both of you. Bye guys," she waved as they started to walk away and back to the direction of the strip club.

Vincent and Catherine stood awkwardly in silence. He, with his hands in his jacket pocket and she, with her eyes away from his, avoiding questions that were lingering on the tip of her tongue. Was he really pining for her all those weeks he never showed up at the bar? Did he miss her as much as she did when she waited for him to show up at the bar but never did?

The confident beast had subsided and left an unsure man, who was ready to runaway and do what he should have done long ago. He should have never give in to the temptation but he was just as weak as the beast was when it came to Catherine. She had him wrapped around her fingers and was willing to do anything she asked of him but the beast was more than he could handle when she was around.

"I'm sorry about that," Vincent finally broke the silence and forced himself to look at her. He looked weary and dejected. "I understand if you don't want to go out for dinner."

Confused, Catherine quickly shook her head. "Of course I still want to go out with you. Why would you think that I wouldn't?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. All the confidence he had waned. "After what just happened," he shook his head and let his eyes wander away from hers. "I never told them you were my girlfriend or that I even had one."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to go out with you, Vincent. I was having a nice time with you before your friends showed up and they made things a bit," Catherine paused as she searched for a word that would best describe what just happened with Jax and Chase. "Interesting, you can say. But there is something they said that I'm curious about."

Vincent finally stopped fighting the feeling that was pulling him to her. It was much stronger than the beast itself and neither could deny the fact that they were attracted to her but it was more than that. "What about?"

"I'm curious about what your friends said, about you being all broody and down. I know that you haven't been at the bar the past couple of weeks. I waited for you to come by again and hoped that you would," she quietly said and shyly looked up at him.

Vincent sighed and gave in to her jade eyes that was seeking answers. How could he keep staying from her when all he wanted was her. He felt it in every fiber of his being and it only strengthened the beast. "You know that I'm different and that I'm not like everyone else."

Catherine nodded her head in answer. Her hands reached up to his face and gently traced his scar. His eyes glowed for a moment before returning to its natural brown color.

"I can't help it when I'm around you. So I told myself to stay away. That it would be best but I missed you, a lot more than I thought I would. Yeah, I was feeling down about not being able to see you again. I wanted to but I couldn't risk it. I lose control and lose myself whenever you're near," he said lowly as if it made him weak to be around her but it was quite the opposite. He never felt more freer.

"You look very much in control now," Catherine replied.

"Barely," he breathed out. "I feel like I'm hanging on by a thread and just about ready to fray. But every time I'm with you it feels right. I can't explain it. I had to stay away but I didn't want to. The guys noticed and thought I was with someone and got dumped or something. I never corrected them. They thought I could use a pick me up. They brought me here but somehow I just knew you were here. I just felt it and knew you were close. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see you. I _had_ to see you," he corrected himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I keep telling myself that I should walk away but I can't."

Catherine shook her head. "I don't want you to."

"I won't. Even if I tried, I can't," Vincent finally admitted to himself and her. His eyes glowed for a second and he knew that it was just a matter of time before the beast would make its presence known. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Catherine nodded. "Thought you'd never ask," she smiled and grabbed his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the short and delayed updates. I know it's far and few but I don't have much free time to sit and write the way I used to and has become less of a priority as I'm no longer passionate for writing but simply just trying to finish something I started. Beyond that I have no muse for writing and lack any interest in BATB which makes it difficult for me to sit and write.**

* * *

Vincent, ever the gentleman, quietly reached for the her gray messenger bag and carefully slipped it off her shoulder.

"Let me," he said, in a calm voice and carried it with ease but knew it probably weighed more than what it felt on his shoulder. Given his advantages, he felt it weighed no more than a pound or two but it was too bulky to be that light.

"Oh no, Vincent. You don't have to do that. It's quite heavy. My laptop and school books are in there."

"It's not heavy at all," Vincent replied as he slid the strap of the messenger bag on his right shoulder. "See," he smiled as he shrugged his shoulder, to show how light it was. "Barely weighs a thing."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked with worry in her voice. "I'd hate to impose."

"Impose?" Vincent shook his head. "Catherine, I'm volunteering to carry it for you."

"Let me know if it gets too heavy."

"I lift boxes much heavier than this at work. It's really no big deal."

Sighing in defeat, Catherine gave up the fight. "Okay," she replied.

"Now that's settled, shall we go to the diner?"

"Of course. I hope you're starving. The food there is real good. I promise, that you won't be disappointed."

"I will never be disappointed when I'm with you," Vincent replied with confidence as his eyes flashed that rare golden color that caused her heart to race. He reveled in the fact that she was attracted to him as much as he was.

Catherine's cheeks glowed with color and blushed a crimson color that made her eyes as vibrant as ever. The rose's beauty paled in comparison to hers as he continued to gaze at her. "Uhm," she started and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's uh," words failed her at the moment as she locked eyes with him.

A soft purring could be heard vibrating through his throat as the beast celebrated with much enthusiasm. "Let's go," he whispered in a deep and coarse voice.

"Yes. Sorry," she quickly agreed and led the way. Nervously and with trembling hands as she held on to his.

They walked through the busy streets of Time Square which he usually avoided but being with her quickly put him at ease. There was no need to watch his back or constantly look over his shoulders. Vincent knew that there would be too many witnesses to leave behind if they tried to abduct him in the middle of a busy and well-known area. He snickered to himself in celebration, that for once he had nothing to worry about. Catherine caught his smile from the corner of her eye and smiled shyly at him as a tint of blush colored her cheek. Her heart quickly betrayed as it started to race and she held his hand as if she never wanted to let go.

It didn't take long for the beast to make its presence known and that he was just below the surface. His adrenaline rushed with excitement as he enjoyed her company and the crowded streets of Time Square without fear. It was as if he was set free from his reign and it ignited a burning feeling he lost so long ago.

"This has been the best part of my week. I guess I owe Jax and Chase for dragging me here. I would have never bumped into you and have our first date," Vincent said. The excitement was evident in his voice and it showed in his bright golden eyes as it glowed with a spark revealing more than he ever had. Without thought he raised their hands and kissed her fingers as if he'd done it numerous times before.

"Lucky for me, my car broke down again," Catherine giggled to herself but it made him smile to hear such a laugh. It was a mixture of nervousness and shyness. "I never thought I'd be saying that," she paused and bit her bottom lip.

"Does it make me a bad guy if I say I'm glad your car broke down?"

Catherine smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. At least I have you to walk me home."

"I just hope it doesn't happen often," Vincent shook his head. "I meant your car breaking down not me walking you home. I'd be happy to accompany anytime," he laughed nervously. "I just don't want you walking home at night all by yourself. It's not safe and I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

Catherine stopped and turned to face him. It annoyed people who had to go around them but she didn't care about the others except for one man who she was looking at and holding tightly to. She carefully studied the look on his face and searched his eyes for any indication of dishonesty and lies but found no such thing as he held her gaze and held her hand safely in his.

Catherine began to open her mouth but quickly closed it. In truth she was at a lost for words. More times than not all she heard were the usual pick up lines that she had to turn down night after night. Vincent wasn't like any of the guys she'd met at the bar nor was he like the guys from college. He didn't come across as arrogant or condescending but sweet and gentle like a man should be and someone her father always said to keep an eye out for.

"I'm willing to do anything to prove to you that you can trust me," Vincent broke the silence between them. "And that I would never do anything to hurt you."

Catherine met his pleading eyes, which was completely set on hers as if unaware of anyone else but her. "Vincent, you don't have anything to prove to me. From the first night we met, I've always known you were different from all the others but not because of the reason you think," Catherine paused and raised her free hand to his scarred cheek and softly stroked it. "You're different in a sense that you know how to treat me with respect. Other than security you're the only one who spoke up for me when those fraternity guys got out of hand. Everyone usually just cheers them on but not you. Besides that, there's also tonight. Everything you've said and done has only made me more aware of my feelings for you. I know you're a good man and I never thought otherwise."

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief and let out a deep breathe he hardly knew he was holding. From her first word he feared the rejection he often heard in his head that he only imagined when alone at night but it was far from what she spoke and felt. It was he, who was now at a lost for words. "I, uhm," Vincent took his turn at blushing and spoke no more other than revealing his golden eyes that saw her as the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"I understand how you feel," Catherine said nervously. "I believe we have a dinner date."

"And hopefully many more," Vincent replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent and Catherine walked hand in hand through the busy streets of New York city. He admired the bright lights and the attractions that kept the tourists coming back as she watched him quietly from the corner of her eye. Now and then he'd look at her and catch her smiling. Usually she avoided Time Square and its crowded street but tonight there was something special about the place. It never occured to her just how breathtaking the can be until she saw it from his perspective.

"Did you see that? He's naked," Vincent grimaced at the thought. He only got a second peek but it was enough for him.

"They don't call him the Naked Cowboy for nothing," Catherine replied while suppressing her laughter. "It's his gimmick. He's the Naked Cowboy who sings and plays guitar although he's not really naked. He would get arrested if he was."

"A lot sure has changed since I left," Vincent look on sadly as he looked arouns from building to building. It wasn't the same New York city he grew up in though it may have looked the same it didn't feel the same.

"Thank you," Catherine squeezed his hand and he turned his attention to her. "Thank you for your selflessness, your bravery, your courage and most of all, your sacrifices."

"If only you knew," he thought to himself but didn't dare utter a word. Vincent sacrificed more than just his life and lost more than he could ever gain back in lifetime or two. There was nothing he could do to bring his two older brothers back and give his parents the happiness they deserved. He couldn't risk their lives for a chance to hug them and tell them how much he loved them. Everyday he thought about how their reunion and how it would be but the risk was far too dangerous for either of them and he just couldn't bear the thought of losing another loved one when he already lost too many. "Let's get out of here," he said in a quiet and saddened tone.

"We'll come back some other time," Catherine replied, reassuringly.

"Sure," Vincent nodded. "On our next date," he added with a smile. "Come on, where's this diner you keep raving about?"

"Right this way," Catherine tugged his arm gently and walked away from the crowd and the bright lights of Time Square that made it so well known and liked by many.

 **BATB**

Catherine stopped in front of an old freight train that was converted to a restaurant. It sat between a small floral stand and a newsstand that withstood multiple recessions through the decades.

"Here it is. It's not much on the outside but believe me the food makes up for the lack of decor."

Vincent looked at the place and it didn't strike him as anything special but all that mattered was the company he was with. He smiled and opened the door for her. "After you, my lady."

"Ever the gentleman," Catherine returned his smile and held his hand tighter as she walked in to her favorite diner. She was met with a smile from the hostess, who she knew from past visits.

"Hi Cat! Have a seat anywhere on the counter," the hostess pointed at the empty seats.

"Hi Rachel, actually I need a table for two," Catherine said while blushing as she turned to Vincent who was staring at the rose he gave her that she was holding on to as tightly as his hand.

"A date! He's cute, Cat! Lucky girl," Rachel gushed and smiled approvingly of Catherine's date. "Pick any empty booth. Here's a couple of menu and a waitress will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," Vincent replied and grabbed the menus with his free hand. "Actually, I'm the lucky one."

The rose paled in comparison to the color of her cheeks as Catherine blushed at his words. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't keep her heart in control as it started to race once more. Catherine looked away from Rachel who was beaming with joy.

"Aww, how cute. Enjoy your date!"

"Thanks," Catherine replied in a whisper as her cheeks continued to blush and her heart to race.

"Shall we," Vincent pointed towards the back of the restaurant with dim lighting. "Or would you rather sit somewhere else?"

Catherine looked at him and understood why he choose the spot. "There," she pointed at the same booth he did. "Is fine," she answered and led the way as he guided her with his hand on the small of her back. "They're well-known for their apple pie and homemade cinnamon ice cream. Even my friends who don't like cinnamon swears by it," she smiled as they passed by the display of dessert. "There's also their berry coffee cake which is my favorite but I usually get that in the morning."

Vincent smiled at her and wondered where she put all the food Given her size he would never guess just how much she loved food. "We can get both if you want."

"Oh no," Catherine shook her head. "I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Apple pie is my favorite but I don't think anyone can top my Nana's pie," Vincent said in a teasing manner.

"Then we'll just have to see," she replied and stopped in front of the empty booth. "Do you want to sit together or," she pointed to the opposite seat from her.

Vincent smiled and nodded. "Only if you want to."

Catherine mirrored his reaction and added her colorful rosy cheeks as she blushed. "I like sitting by the window."

"Okay, but let's sit on that side. It has a better view," he said as he pointed at the dark window that showed her reflection but in truth he would be able to see the front door and the people coming in to the restaurant.

Catherine covered her cheeks with her hand and looked down. "Thanks," she barely whispered as she sat on the empty seat and slid towards the tinted window. She didn't dare look at her reflection or turn to look at him as she felt the seat sink next to her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "I don't mind having to tell you every minute because you are beautiful, Catherine. I don't want to take any second with you for granted. And I know just how lucky I am to have you here with me."

Her heart started to race more frantically. For a moment it felt as if it could pierce a hole through her chest and reveal her deepest emotions for him. Catherine hesitated before turning her head to look at him shyly.

"I don't mean to be too forward but it astonishes me that you don't see just how beautiful you are."

Catherine shrugged her shoulders and gave him a shy smile. "I just never thought of myself that way. Not that I have a low self-esteem or anything. I've been concentrating more on my academics and education. Since I was little I knew I wanted to be a lawyer like my father and most of my time was spent on making sure that I would get accepted into Law School. I haven't had much time for anything else besides my studies and job at the bar."

Vincent stared at her in a state of awe. He too was an ambitious young man and wanted to be a doctor since he could remember. Before joining the Army, after the attack on the World Trade Center on 9/11, Vincent was starting his first year of residency and was engaged to his high sweetheart but in a short moment his life path would forever change and all of his life goals were altered. He no longer wished to be a doctor but he did all he could to save lives. It was something he always wanted to do since he was a young boy when he witnessed his childhood best friend die of cancer. It was then he vowed no other kid would suffer and die.

"Lawyer? That's very ambitious. And has this dream of yours come true?"

"Hopefully soon. I'm studying for the LSAT and I'm hoping to pass it the first time I take it."

"Is this why your bag is so heavy?" Vincent cracked a smile as he slid the bag off his shoulder and placed it between them.

"Guilty," Catherine smiled. "It's quieter in the library and I get a lot more studying done when I'm not constantly distracted but this is also a nice break. I rarely get a chance to go out and have time for other things."

"Other things?" Vincent teased.

"Dates," Catherine whispered in return.

Vincent leaned closer and looked her in the eye. "Just for clarification, we're on a date?"

Her lips softly brushed against his as she nodded slowly. "Yes, it's a date," Catherine exhaled as she gazed into his golden eyes.

"Ahem," a female voice interrupted.

Vincent could barely control his beast. "We'll continue this conversation later," he said before hesitantly turning away from Catherine.

"Cat!" the waitress gasped.

"Hi Tess," Catherine replied shyly as her cheeks turned brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Have been too busy to write and too lazy to write. A terrible combination for a wanna be fan fiction writer. So here is my attempt at something.**

* * *

Vincent looked back and forth between the two girls as they stared at each other in surprise. By the look on Catherine's face, he sensed that there was more to them than just customer and waitress as he heard Catherine's heart to beat much faster than he's heard before. Catherine tried to hide her blushing cheeks but it was futile as Tess never took her eyes off of her and it dawned on him that she looked familiar as he stared intently at the woman.

"Hi, I'm Vincent, Catherine's date," Vincent broke the silence between them as he reached out his hand.

"And I'm Tess, Catherine's friend," Tess paused and looked him over before continuing. "Best friend actually," she replied sternly as she gave him a _you better not hurt my fried or else_ look and shook his hand firmly.

It was a look Catherine knew all too well. She'd seen it many times before especially since they started working at the bar together but Tess has always been protective and has been since they were in diapers. Tess wasn't a fan of the drunken guys that Catherine attracted and it surely didn't help that Tess had fallen for one of them. It was a whirlwind relationship that took a quick turn downhill when Tess caught him with another woman. Since then she swore off men and promised to never trust another.

"Tess, you can let go of his hand now," Catherine chimed in and tried to protect Vincent from her best friend, who she knew was much stronger than her thinner frame revealed.

"It's okay," Vincent answered as he slowly pulled his hand away from her firm grip. "I get it."

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Tess quickly added as she stared at him.

Vincent shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Actually, you two sort of met. Tess, Vincent was the one who helped me at the bar with the drunken frat guys a couple of weeks ago."

"Ah," Tess replied as if she knew who he was. "So you're him," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Are you two ready to order?"

Catherine quick to notice her friend's attitude shook her head in frustration. "We haven't had a chance to look at the menu. Can you come back in a couple of minutes?"

"Whatever," Tess answered and turned to walk away, leaving the two alone once again.

"Your friend doesn't like me," Vincent was the first to break the silence.

Catherine turned away and saw their reflection on the darkened window. "It's not you per se. She's not very fond of any guy from the bar," she slowly turned and met his pleading eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not like the others," he whispered softly and as if on cue his eyes changed to its own accord, flashing gold as he gazed at her.

"I know, Vincent," she whispered softly as she placed her hand on his. "And that's what drew me to you," Catherine finished more confidently with a hint of blush coloring her cheeks.

His lips curled to a smile as her words quickly drowned out the negative voice screaming at him to turn around and walk away. Vincent knew that he was testing faith and playing with fire but he could no longer deny what was between them. "You like that I'm different?" he said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I like that you're not like the other guys I've met before. You're different from them but in a good way. There's this thing about you that I'm just drawn to and I just can't help myself. I'm here with you because I want to be, Vincent," Catherine finished as her heartbeat raced and her blushing cheeks gave her away but little did she know how he could hear her heart racing that was matching his.

"If only I'd known," he exhaled against her lips as he pulled her closer to him. "I would have never stayed away for so long."

"Why did you? Why would you stay away?"

"I can sit here and make up excuses but I won't. All those reasons I kept telling myself, none of it matters now. We're here together. You know that I'm different, even from you but as long as you can accept me, I promise to never stay away from you again or leave you."

"That's a pretty big promise to make," Catherine didn't hesitate to reply.

"And one I intend to keep."

"Ahem," Tess deliberately interrupted as she cleared her throat and stood with her arms folded across her chest as she watched her best friend make a huge mistake. Men were assholes and couldn't be trusted at least that was how she felt since she caught her now former boyfriend with someone else.

"Tess," Catherine spoke softly. "Can you give us another minute."

"There's no need," Vincent interrupted. "I know what I want," he smiled before turning away from Catherine and making her blush. "I'll have the chicken-fried steak with a side of mac and cheese. Also, later for dessert we want the apple pie with cinnamon ice cream and a slice of the berry coffee cake to go."

"Is that all?"

"Coffee and water, please."

"Got it. And Cat? The usual?"

Catherine shook her head. "I'll have the herb crusted ahi on toasted sourdough with a side of clam chowder. And water."

"Any appetizers for the lovely couple?" Tess said in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually yes," Vincent answered. "The loaded nachos sounds good. Catherine?" he turned to her.

"I think we have enough food but if you want the nachos, they're good as well."

Vincent turned back to Tess. "You heard my lady. Nachos as well," he said with a huge smile on his face. He was determined not to let anyone ruin his good mood and his first date in a very long time.

"Got it. Will be back with your drinks," Tess replied as she scribbled their order then left them alone again.

"I'm sorry, Vincent."

He turned back to her with the same smile he had when he first saw her that night. "I'm not letting anyone ruin our date and you shouldn't either. If you want, we can just get the food to go and eat at your place. I really don't mind. I just like spending time with you and that's all that matters to me. It doesn't matter where we go or we are, just as long we're together."

"Let's stay here. Tess will just have to deal with the fact that I'm here with you and that we're on a date. By far the best one I've been on," Catherine broke to a smile before blushing once more. "And it's just the beginning."

"Hopefully it doesn't end here."

"We'll see how dinner goes first," Catherine answered as she bit her bottom lip.

"I promise not to disappoint," Vincent answered as his eyes shined brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

His golden eyes looked into hers as she smiled shyly back at him. "Why do you that, blush often? It's really cute and you're making it real difficult for me not to like you so much."

Catherine tried to hide her blushing cheeks behind her hands. "I can't help it and you don't exactly make it easy for me not to. You know what to say and when to say it. You're not exactly short on compliments either."

"It's not very difficult for me to find the words to tell you how you make me feel. It isn't often someone like you pays me any attention or notice that I even exist. I'm not exactly the type of guy who ends up with the beautiful girl."

Catherine blushed profusely. "You make it sound like you aren't cute or attractive."

Vincent smiled as his eyes lit up. "You give me the confidence to be who I am but every second I'm with you I'm trying not to lose control and show you what I truly am."

She stared at him quizzically. "What you are?"

"I hope you never have to see that side of me, Catherine. To lose control and to lose myself," he said lowly and looked away from her.

"Whatever it is , Vincent," she whispered as she gently cupped his face and forced him to look at her. "I want you to know that I'm here for you."

He shook is head and let out a sigh. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"But I know what kind of man you are. You're the kind of man I want in my life because you constantly make me feel wanted, beautiful and safe. Do you how many guys make me feel that way? Just one. You. Vincent, every night since you came to the bar, the only thing I look forward to is seeing you walking through that door again and not because I need you to save me from my drunken customers. I don't, by the way, but I like the fact that you do want to help. It's rare to see nowadays. You're proof that chivalry isn't dead. And if it isn't clear yet, I'm here because of you. Everything you've done since we first met has only proven to me what an amazing guy you are."

"But you don't know what I am," Vincent shook his head again.

Catherine, despite the situation, smiled as she softly stroke his scar. "One thing I'm sure of is how stubborn you are. Weren't you the one who said not to let anyone ruin his date? So why are you?"

Vincent shook his head once more but added a smile. "You're right. I'm sorry. Just not use to this. I'm usually alone and by myself."

"Well you're not anymore, okay? Like you said time and again, we're on a date. So let's enjoy it instead of complicating it. I've been waiting to see you since we last saw each other a couple of weeks and I don't want it to end just yet."

His eyes burned brighter at her words. "So you were really hoping to see me every night?" he asked in his deep and coarse voice that the beast favored.

Catherine nodded. "Every time the door opened I was hoping it was you but I guess I know why you never showed. If this is what you're afraid of," she paused and stared into his sunflower eyes as he tried to maintain control. "I'm not. I've seen it before, Vincent. I've seen what you're so afraid to show me and you shouldn't be."

"You don't understand," he panted against the warmth of her breath. "This is just a preview. You haven't seen all of me yet and I'm afraid I haven't much control left especially when you're this close."

"Would you like me to move to the other seat?"

Vincent shook his head and growled. He knew he was to the point of no return. "I want you here close to me."

"Maybe, if I just scoot over to give you some space," Catherine said as she slid a few inches away from him which he didn't like. "Just for now, until you manage your _issues_. I'll make it worth your while," she smiled coyly at him.

"You promise?" he couldn't contain his excitement as his eyes flashed brighter than ever.

"I promise," she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Behave."

Vincent smiled but then quickly pouted. "One more," he silently moved his lips as he pointed to them. "Please."

Catherine shook her head. "I'd hate for you to lose control here in front of everyone, especially my best friend, Tess. She wouldn't be able to forgive you and she would forbid me from ever seeing you again," she smiled teasingly at him. "I don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Never," Vincent smirked at her. "So you're doing this for me because you don't want to stop seeing me?" he said more flirtatiously. "So kissing me is one of your tactics to get me to _behave_ , as you called it?"

"If it works, yes," Catherine grinned.

Vincent licked his lips as he stared at her soft and plump lips that was awaiting his kiss. "Then I promise to be on my best behavior tonight and every night we're together. How's this?" he closed his eyes for a few seconds then let his natural brown hues stare into her green eyes. "Is this much better?"

"I much prefer the ones you hide from the world because then I know you trust me to be who and what you are," Catherine replied as she softly traced his scar. "But I understand why you think you losing control because I feel the same way when I'm with you, Vincent. I'm never the one to throw caution to the wind and just go for it. I usually take my time and think things over but I wasn't sure when I would see you again."

"So if it were another guy in my position you would have turned them down?"

Catherine nodded. "I already turned them down again and again but with you somehow things don't end up the way they usually do."

"Maybe it's suppose to end differently. I'm not like anyone you've ever met before and unlike everyone I've encountered you haven't runaway yet even when I don't want you to see me."

A loud thud on the table interrupted their conversation. They hesitantly looked away from each other and turned their attention to their annoyed waitress.

"Here's your drinks and nachos. The rest of your food will be a few more minutes. Is there anything else I can get for you two?" Tess asked with a fake smile plastered on her annoyed face. She didn't understand what Catherine saw in him. He was just another guy from the bar where nothing good comes out.

"I have everything I need," Catherine answered with a smile. "Vincent?"

"Same, everything I need is here."

"Okay, I'll be back with the rest of your order."

"Take your time, Tess."

"Sure thing, Cat," Tess answered before walking away.

Vincent waited until she was no longer in view. "Uh, I thought we were trying not to piss off your friend?"

"That was before she started to give an attitude. I'll talk to her tomorrow but for now I just want to be able to enjoy this date without anymore drama."

"Done," he answered as he picked up a chip with nacho toppings and placed it in front of her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying my date with you," Vincent smiled as his eyes sparked for a second. "Don't worry. I know how to control it, for now," he smirked. "Eat."


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent and Catherine didn't say much after their food came with a side of attitude from their waitress but they were able to quickly brush it off and enjoy the food. They made comments here and there about the food but no more. The food was as good as Catherine advertised and Vincent wasn't let down by the chefs who were also the owners of the diner but the best part was the company. Their was a genuine spark between them that was easily seen by others. They seemed like a couple who knew each other much longer than the short time they spent together.

By the time the dessert came, they were completely done with their nachos and got half way through their entré. Vincent stared apple pie with ice cream and took in the strong cinnamon scent. It smelled similar to the way his Nana use to make it when he was a little kid and spent his summers at their house in Montauk.

"Can we get boxes, please," Catherine smiled politely at Tess.

"Sure. I will bring it with your berry coffee cake. Is there anything else you need?"

Vincent looked up from the apple pie with a huge smile on his face."This smells great. Can't wait to taste it."

"I'll be right back," Tess said before walking away.

"I think she's starting to warm up to me," Vincent joked as he picked up the spoons and gave Catherine one.

"Just try the apple pie and make sure you get some of the ice cream as well," Catherine made a point to enjoy their date and ignore the negative energy around them.

Vincent smiled as he scooped a piece of pie and ice cream. Instead of finally being able to taste the apple pie he placed his spoon in front of a surprised Catherine. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I take the first bite. I was taught better than that."

Catherine licked the seam of her lips as she stared into his brown eyes. The guy truly was one of a kind as it sparked gold for a second. She opened her mouth and took the spoonful of ice cream pie in one bite. Somehow she managed to make that look sexy as hell as Vincent moaned between tightened jaw. He took one long breath and closed his eyes to maintain the small amount of control he had left in him. He knew he was close to the brink of letting his beast lose which he quite fancied more than ever.

"Here," Catherine mirrored his movements earlier and scooped up a piece of apple pie and some cinnamon flavored ice cream. She placed it in front of his mouth as he tried to restrain his beast from appearing in front of her and everyone.

Vincent smirked mischievously as he fangs showed between his lips. He parted his lips and slowly took the warm apple pie and cold ice cream into his mouth. "Hhmmm," he nodded his head. "Almost as good as my Nana's. The ice cream makes it even better. We definitely need to go back here but probably get our food to go."

"Ahem," Tess cleared her throat and interrupted them once more. "Here are your boxes, your berry coffee cake and your check. Please pay the cashier in front when you're ready. It was a pleasure having you and hope you come back again soon," Tess said the last line with a grimace on her face. It was her job to tell customers to come back but this was a couple she didn't want to see again. Her best friend deserved someone better.

Catherine watched as her best friend walked away in a foul mood and as much as she tried it was difficult not get affected by it. She knew better than anyone that Tess was stubborn as hell.

"Don't let her get to you," Vincent said as he leaned over and softly placed his forehead on hers. "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to stay in control of their emotions."

Catherine huffed in annoyance. "She's been nothing but rude to you and me but mostly you."

"She doesn't like me and that's fine. All I care about is how you feel about me and as long as you want me here with you then I'm not going anywhere. Let's just finish the apple pie and get out of here, okay?"

"I think I lost my appetite."

"That's too bad. It's really delicious and cinnamony," Vincent smiled.

Catherine lost her frown and smiled. "Thank you for cheering me up but I'll pass on the cinnamony dessert," she teased and mimicked. "We'll just have to order it again next time," she leaned closer and kissed his lips. To their surprise it was much longer than the quick peck she gave him earlier.

"What was that for?" he breathed out.

"For being you," she softly caressed the scar on his cheek.

Catherine watched with amusement as Vincent finished the rest of the apple pie and ice cream. She also kept her busy by placing their leftover food in the to go containers that was given to them and placed it in the same bags as the berry coffee cake he ordered for her since she mentioned it was her favorite.

If only Tess could get over her own hurt for her cheating boyfriend and see Vincent for who he really was instead of the man she thinks he is. It wouldn't take long to see that Vincent was kind and caring. Beyond the physical look of a bad boy he actually had a heart of gold.

"All done. Shall we?" he asked for her hand.

Catherine nodded and placed her hand in his. "Before we go would you mind if I talk to Tess first? "

"I understand. I'll pay for our check and wait for you outside."

"We can split it in half."

"A gentleman always pays for the date," he raised her hand and kissed it. "Take your time. I'll be outside," Vincent grabbed her bag from the seat and put it over his shoulder. He helped her out of the seat and grabbed the bag of food and check before walking towards the front of the diner.

Catherine couldn't help but feel lucky. She found a man who wanted more from her than just her body and getting into her pants. She walked to the counter and waited for Tess to finish another customer before getting her attention. Tess paused and looked around. When she didn't see him, she finally made her way to the other end of the counter.

"Can we talk please," Catherine pleaded with her best friend.

"Is he still here?"

"He's paying for the check," Catherine sighed in frustration. "And he's name is Vincent. He's a nice guy, Tess. You've seen him at the bar helping me."

"And he also left you hanging. Suddenly you're out on a date with him? Out of all the guys in this city why would you date some loser from a bar?"

Catherine gritted her teeth. "I get it. You're hurting and I'm sorry. I really am, Tess. As your best friend I am here for you but I won't accept you constantly putting Vincent down. You don't even know him yet you've judged him harshly because what, Joe broke your heart? Joe was a cheating asshole but Vincent isn't. And I hope you give him a chance because I really like him," Catherine finished her sentence and left a stunned Tess looking after her as she walked to the front of the diner where Vincent just finished paying the cashier and overheard every word of the conversation. "Take me home, Vincent."

He took her arm and looped his through hers. "Lead the way, my lady."

"It's not far, just a couple of blocks from here."


	11. Chapter 11

Vincent opened the door letting the cold winter air enter the warm diner. Catherine shivered and leaned closer to him as they stepped out together with arms linked together.

"You're cold," Vincent paused and turned to her. "Here, take my jacket."

"Oh, no. I'm fine, Vincent," she waved her hands back and forth in front of her.

"You're shivering. It'll only take a few seconds," Vincent didn't take no for an answer as he released the bag off his shoulders and removed the only jacket he owned. "Here," he said as he held the jacket up for her and gave her a stern look. "I'd hate for you to get sick. Perhaps next time I'll do better and hail us a cab instead of walking."

"Thank you," Catherine didn't dare defy him. She turned around and put the warm jacket on that smelled strongly of his scent. It was a mixture of cologne and her rose which she spotted in the inside pocket. She pulled out the rose and smelled it before turning back to him. "There was no need for a cab. I enjoyed walking through the city and the company wasn't half bad."

"Wasn't half bad?" he joked as he placed her bag over his shoulder again. "Is that all I was?"

Catherine shook her head as she laughed. "You're more than that, Vincent. You've been the best date a girl could ever ask for."

 **BATB**

Catherine stopped, with arms looped around his, in front of an old brownstone apartment building. It stood high amongst the other structures but didn't dare draw any attention to itself. It was old with character much richer than all of the tenants combined who owed more than an arm and leg due to student loans they racked up over the years. Many college students came and left, leaving nothing but memories of the time they spent working to achieve their goals and dreams.

"Well this is home sweet home," Catherine turned towards the door. "Well, technically up there. Fifth floor," she pointed up high towards the fire escape.

"I guess this is it," Vincent said slowly as he paused at each word and hoped to extend their time together.

Catherine bit her lip and squeezed his arm as she contemplated the end of the night. She, too, didn't want it to end. "Would you like to come up for a drink?"

"You mean like a nightcap?"

Catherine giggled at the word. It was something she only heard from her father and grandfathers but not someone young. "Yea," she nodded. "A nightcap."

"Don't you have more studying to do? I'd hate to take more of your time," he cringed at the lie when all he wanted to do was spend more time with her.

"Studying can wait. There's always tomorrow. Besides, after what happened with Tess, I can really use a drink."

Vincent stood awkwardly beside her but latched on to her arm as if he didn't want to let go. "You never did say what happened. I hope everything is okay. I wouldn't want to come between friends."

"Tess is stubborn, I admit that but she's also a good friend. We may butt heads from time to time but we always get through it and I know that she'll soon see you the way I do. You're a great guy, Vincent. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

"Are you sure?"

"About the nightcap, as you called it or about Tess or how I feel about you?"

Vincent smiled at her response. She sure didn't miss a beat. "All of the above."

"Yes, I definitely need a drink. There's no question about it. As for Tess, we might need to do some convincing that you are a great guy but that won't be too difficult," Catherine squeezed his arm for reassurance.

"We?"

"Yes. We. That's if you want the same thing I do."

Vincent nodded. "Of course. I like the sound of we," he smiled, not being able to contain his excitement. "We," he repeated. "I like it. So do we have a plan on how to convince Tess to like me?"

"Oui, misour."

"French," Vincent licked his lips.

"That's not the only French I know," Catherine smirked and winked, teasing him before she turned away to unlock the door.

"Hmm," something deep within him purred. "Maybe you'd like to teach me some French later," he whispered in her ear as she opened the door causing her heartbeat to rise.

Catherine turned to him and met his golden iris that was burning with lust. "We better get out of here before anyone sees. Come on," she grabbed his hand and pushed the door wide open.


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent stood nervously as Catherine unlocked the front door to her apartment. The hallway was too dim for his liking and made him nervous. There was no doorman to the building and there were no cameras anywhere. Anyone could come and go as they pleased and he could be taken any moment. He looked around with awareness and listened for any suspicious sounds but the only thing he heard was the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat.

"Here we go. Home sweet home," Catherine said as she opened the door to a darkened apartment. "Come in," she smiled at him as she reached out for his hand. "It might be a bit messy. My roommate and I have been busy with studying and working and haven't had much time to clean."

Vincent grabbed her hand and quickly followed her into the apartment.."It's probably more tidy and cleaner than my place," he closed the door behind them as Catherine turned on the light in the entry way.

"It's pretty small. Kitchen is to the right and the living room ahead," Catherine pointed to each room that was visible from where they stood. "Bathroom and bedrooms are in the hallway," she pointed to an archway on the left of the living room. "And that concludes the tour," she laughed to herself. It was a tour she'd given a hundred times before and each time it just became more funny just how small the apartment really was.

"Now I understand why you go to the library to study," he said as he looked around the apartment though there wasn't much to see. It was the usual college apartment and was furnished with the basic necessities.

"It also has very thin walls. My neighbors love to throw parties over the weekend and sometimes it's nonstop. After a shift at the bar all I want is some peace and quiet but that usually always never happens," and right on cue there was a loud banging on the wall accompanied by moaning and screaming. "And sometimes it's just a party of two," Catherine cringed and shook her head. "There's beer in the fridge or hard liquor in the cabinet if you prefer," she tried to drown out the sound coming from her neighbors apartment but it only got louder. "I'm just going to put my stuff away in my room then we can head out," she said as she grabbed her bag from him and pointed towards the hallway where her bedroom was.

"Out? I thought that we were staying in."

"We were but do you really want to stay here with all that noise," she turned her head towards the wall where all the banging was coming from.

"It doesn't really matter to me where we go as long as we're together. Where do you have in mind?"

"The rooftop is nice and quiet at this time. Tenants have been banned from throwing parties up there. So I go there from time to time to get some fresh air and some time alone from all the partying and noise. We can go up there unless you'd rather go somewhere else."

"Roof is fine," he answered. "Where would you like me to put the food?"

"Fridge. Just don't forget yours later when you leave. I'll just be a minute."

Vincent watched as Catherine disappeared into the hallway when something caught his eye. The sliver of moonlight that entered between the curtains highlighted a picture frame on the wall beside the archway. He walked towards the collage of pictures and took a quick glance at it. On top of the collage was the title in bright letters, 'Chandler Sisters.' He smiled when he recognized one of the girls in the picture. It was a very young Catherine in all her glory as she ran through a sprinkler. The others were with her younger sister, from their childhood to now.

"Oh crap. Heather's collage," Catherine said with embarrassment. "I need to move that into my room."

"It's cute."

"It was a gift from my sister when I moved out of the house. It's a bit embarrassing."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Vincent smiled as he stared at the one picture that first caught his attention.

"Not until everyone tells you that they've seen you naked," she said while blushing. "But in my defense I was only about three or four years old then and didn't know any better. It was a hot day and I needed to cool off."

"You're right. Maybe you should move it to your room. I hate to admit this but I am the jealous type. I don't want another guy seeing you naked," his eyes sparked with jealousy as he looked into hers.

"I'll, uhm, I'll put it in my room."

"Good," Vincent simply answered. "I'm not sorry for admitting it but I do hope you know why."

"Why is that?" she whispered.

"Because I like you too much, more than I could ever admit to myself. Until tonight I never thought that I would be able to get this close to anyone without, uh," he paused. "How do I put this into words? What I am, sometimes, I can get carried away. And the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, Catherine."

"Is that why you stayed away? Because you didn't want to hurt me?"

Vincent nodded with regret in his eyes. "I don't ever want to hurt you. You're the only one who understand me. With you I've never felt more, uh, me. I'm not sure if I'm making sense but you see me when I don't want anyone to see me."

"The only thing I see is a handsome and kind-hearted man. A man I'm liking more and more," Catherine smiled shyly at her own admission. "I never thought I'd be saying that out loud and especially not to you," she laughed nervously and bit her bottom lip as she blushed underneath his golden gaze.

"So, where do we go from where?" his voice was deep and guttural.

"Rooftop," was her only answer.

Vincent nodded. "I got distracted while you were in your room but I'll get the drinks while you put the picture away."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. Is that a problem?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's just, there's no one to be jealous of. It's not like I have guys swarming all over me. And besides, there's only one guy I'm very interested in."

"Hmm, very interested in?"

"Yes."

His eyes sparked brightly as he stared into hers. "It's not the others I'm worried about. I'm afraid that once you see the other side of me that you won't like what you see and you'll hate me. I'm afraid of losing you, Catherine. So please, for me, put the picture away. Okay?" he pleaded as his fingertips gently stroked her cheeks. "For me."

"Okay," Catherine nodded. "But I think you're wrong. I could never hate you, Vincent."

"I don't want to find out either way."

"I understand. I'll put it in my room."

"Thank you. I won't ever let you down. I promise," Vincent softly traced her lips with his fingers.

"I'll be back, again," Catherine giggled.

"And I'll do what I was suppose to do earlier," he laughed. "Beer, okay?"

"Yeah, beer is fine. Pick whatever you want. Fridge is full of them."

 **BATB**

Vincent opened the refrigerator and found it packed with a variety of beer brands from all over the country and the world. He chose a few bottles that he knew and removed it from the refrigerator then stuffed the bag of food from the diner next to other to go boxes. The apartment definitely belonged to college students and he remembered his time as medical student as if it was just yesterday when he started his journey into becoming a doctor. During his first day in college he was a total nervous wreck and accidentally bumped into someone while he was in a rush to get to his class. Little did they know that they would end up engaged but only to be torn apart by war.

It was a few years ago when Vincent was in his first year of residency. Suddenly his plans were altered by a terrorist attack that killed both of his older brothers. Since then nothing was ever the same, not even himself. It took everything in him to return to a city he once called home and live a life as normal as possible but he knew that he was only fooling himself, for who could ever accept someone, _something_ , like him? He shook his head and quickly tried to forget the memories that were far out of his reach. The days of being a doctor were long gone along with his heroic firefighter brothers, who gave up their life to save others. He was now a day laborer for a shipping company who paid less than he was worth but they were willing to look the other way about his lack of papers and identification.

He was instantly drawn out of his reverie when soft fingertips traced his scar and was met with concerned jade eyes. "Catherine," he whispered her name.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine now," his smile was effortless as he placed his hands on her hips to keep her close. "Why don't we go to the rooftop and continue this date?"

"Of course. But if you ever want to talk, I am a good listener."

"There's nothing to talk about. All that matters is here and now. Me. You. Us spending a romantic night on the rooftop underneath the stars. Is there any other way to end a perfect date?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: For those reading the story "Where I Stood", I will no longer be continuing it. I'm out of ideas and the characters are both in a good and happy place with each other. To be honest, I'm horrible with writing the whole relationship thing. I'm more intrigued with the complications of getting two characters together and the struggles of letting go of the past and moving on to the future.**

* * *

Catherine let go of his hand and unlocked the rooftop door. "It's only for tenants and guests," she opened the door and placed a bright pink hair tie with a bow on the doorknob.

"Good rule. Don't want just anyone hanging around here. You don't know what kind of people could be lurking."

"I never thought of it that way. Come on. You have to see this view. It's one of my favorite things about the rooftop," Catherine pointed to the cityscape that always took her breath away. It was her favorite spot in the city after a long, hard week of studying and working.

Vincent closed the door behind them and followed her lead towards the ledge of the rooftop that overlooked the bright and lively city. He set the pack of beer down on the ledge and looked out towards the city. Although the view was much more magnificent than he imagined nothing could ever compare to her beauty as she stood in the midst of skyscrapers and lights. Her smile alone made his heart race. His military jacket made her eyes stand out even more so in the sea of lights and he could stare into her unique emerald eyes all day long.

"Also the tenants have a rule of their own, if you want privacy hang something up on the doorknob. Some tenants are more creative and not so subtle with what they're doing up here. I just like to hang up a hair tie."

"You go up here often?" the tone of his voice changed and the soft brown hue of his eyes turned golden despite of trying to hide his jealousy. He immediately trapped her between his towering body and the brick ledge. "So I'm not the only guy you've brought up here?"

"No," Catherine shook her head as she tried to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. "I mean yes, you're the only guy I've brought up here. I'm usually up here with Tess or my roommate. Like I said my neighbors throw a lot of party. The rooftop is more quiet and serene after a shift at the bar," she leaned closer and gently cupped his face. "There's no other guy in my life except my father," she said softly as her fingers lightly traced the scar on his cheek. "Vincent, I want you to be a part of my life."

He closed his eyes and willed the beast to let its guard down. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off. Vincent opened his eyes and let his soft honey iris stare into her jade eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to. This is all new to me. I haven't been with someone since," he started to drift off as he looked down and away from her concerned eyes. He wasn't worthy of her. He didn't have much to offer. She deserved better than what he could ever give her and a part of him knew that he shouldn't lead her down the dark path he was on but the other part that needed her couldn't let her go. It wasn't just the beast in him that wanted her. He knew just how much he needed her in his life. Catherine was the only one who could tame the inner monster within him that escaped his control far too many times.

"Vincent, I want you in my life," she softly brushed his cheeks with the pads of her thumb. "You don't have to explain anything to me now but I am here for you whenever you're ready to let me in. Whether we remain friends or become something more, I would like to be a part of yours."

"Sorry," he slowly lifted his head up and looked at her. "I do want to be friends. No. Yes!" his eyes turned golden for a second after realizing his mistake. "I want more, Catherine," his tone was deep and grave. "I want to be more than just your friend."

"I guess I'm not choosing my words wisely either. But just to let you know, there's no ex in my past worth mentioning or to be jealous of. In fact, there isn't a list of ex. Dates for me were very far and few."

"I find that very hard to believe. You're beautiful and perfect."

Catherine immediately blushed. "Thanks but uhm, you're mistaken."

Vincent shook his head and smiled. "You're right. I was mistaken. I actually meant to say you're very beautiful and too perfect to describe in words."

"Oh. Uh..." Catherine continued to blush underneath his intense gaze.

"You look even more beautiful when you blush," Vincent leaned closer until their lips were a hairbreadth away. "You know I can't help myself when you're looking so damn cute. Everything about you is just, perfect. I can't believe this is real and that we're here together. Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life?"

Catherine blushed at his words and the way his eyes lit up every time he looked at her. "I can't recall at this moment."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his. "I'm a very lucky man, Catherine Chandler," he whispered close to her lips. "Not sure if I can put into words exactly how you make me feel."

"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes."

"I can't help it. As much as I try to control it, I can't when I'm around you."

"Maybe that's just it. You don't have to hide anything from me, Vincent. You don't have to go through this alone," Catherine said, softly. "I hope someday you can trust me and let me in."

"I do," Vincent sighed with relief and it felt as though the burden of his secret was lifted off his shoulders. "I want more than anything to be with you and to have a normal life but what I am," he shook his head. "I don't want to lose you, Catherine. The thought of not having you in my life," he paused and tried to keep the beast from exposing the monster he truly was as he told himself over and over that she would never leave him. He couldn't bear the thought of it. Vincent knew that his life would never be the same without her in it but hers wouldn't be either and that's what scared him the most.

"I'm not going anywhere, Vincent. I want to be with you, too."

"I wish it were that simple. That I could be your boyfriend and take you out on dates but I can't," his bright golden eyes gazed into hers as he fought to remain in control. "Catherine, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't," Catherine replied. Without hesitation she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. It wasn't like the soft kiss she'd given him in the diner. A small tease to help him behave but little did she know it helped him keep the beast at bay.

Catherine kissed his lips once more and pressed her body along his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His heart pounded against his chest when their eyes met. Gold reflecting in green. Hers, searching. His, hoping. Both, needing the other.

The beast yearned for more than her touch as he felt the warmth of her body pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed their lips together. "Mine," he declared when she returned his heated kiss and pulled him closer.

The kiss quickly became intense. Passion flared as lips parted and breaths mingled. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled the space between their bodies. Heartbeat rose in anticipation before tongues collided in sweet ecstasy. Bodies hummed a melody as tongues tasted and greedy hands moved with wild abandonment as it traced the curves of her body and the perfect sculpture of his.

"Tell me," he panted against her lips. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"I'm yours, Vincent."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I apologize for the delay but in the past weeks I went from working overtime hours to a much needed vacation and coming back being unemployed. Currently in one of those life situation where one must ask, "what do I do now?"**

 **Due to low reviews I will no longer be continuing this story. I do want to thank the reviewers for taking time out to write a comment(s).**

* * *

"I'm sorry that I was foolish to let myself believe that I didn't need you in my life. All those times you thought that I stayed away, I didn't. I came by the bar. I had to see you. I always do."

Vincent tangled his fingers in her long brunette hair and gently tugged her head back eliciting another moan from her. He couldn't get enough of her. The way she tasted and how her body felt against his as she moaned into the kiss but still, he wanted more of her. It had been far too long since he'd been someone and there was a desperate need that filled his body. His pulse quickened with every lick and taste as the kiss deepened and hands made their way underneath their clothing. Callused fingertips traced the softness of her curves as long nails dragged along hardened muscles on his torso. Every sweet sound from her lips brought him closer to ecstasy.

Pausing and gazing into each other's eye, hearts raced and a burning from deep within as his golden orbs pierced through her bright emerald eyes. It was more than just a yearning but a longing that he couldn't deny as it burned deep in the core of his soul. The overwhelming sensation came from within the very thing he was trying to control and hide from the world, especially from Catherine, who he wanted more than anything in the world.

The beast craved what was so close and wanted the undeniable feeling they shared. Not just what their bodies were craving but what their minds and heart were speaking.

"Mine," he whispered against her soft lips. "You promise?"

"Yes," Catherine nodded.

Vincent smiled, revealing his fangs that he'd long despised but in her eyes he didn't see the terror he was use to seeing as people cowered in fear at the sight of him, mostly the suspect of a heinous crime that they dared to commit in his city. Not under his watch and definitely not in the city he was born in and he called home for so long. There was no way that he was going to let them get away with such a cruel act even if it meant risking his life to save others. He couldn't just standby by and let innocent people be harmed while he had the power to help, be it a monster of his own.

Catherine didn't see the beast he thought he was. She only had the same look in her eye when they first met at the tavern he happened to stumble upon after a horrible day. Now that he thought about it, there was something else that led him to that dingy place that stood in the outskirts of the city. He'd been angry as he walked about after a hard day's work at the port. There was a faint sound that led him to the beat up looking bar but it was the sweet aroma that caught his attention. As soon as he walked in he noticed Catherine from afar and he knew then that there was no turning back.

"Am I really the one you want to be with?" he stared at her with those golden orbs that sparkled as bright as the stars above them. "Are you sure this is what you want, Catherine?"

Her heart began to race as she looked deep into his sunflower eyes that held so much emotions. "Vincent," she raised her shaky hand to his scarred cheek. Her lips quivered when she tried to speak but words failed her when his eyes started to glow.

"This is just part of what I am," he continued through clinched jaw and tight fists that held on tightly to her as he struggled for control over the monster that was threatening his relationship with Catherine. "I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. Some day I'm going to lose this battle and you'll see me for what I really am."

Her nerves got the best of her as she stood nervously in front of him. No matter how long she kept quiet, he remained still and not moving an inch.

"I'm not sure what exactly what you're going through but I want to be here for you. Vincent, you don't have to go through it alone. Let me be here for you the way you were for me when we first met."

Vincent shook his head. "I can't put you through that hell. You don't know what it's like to have to go through it everyday. Fighting this thing, hoping that it doesn't get the best of me. You deserve so much more. I shouldn't even be here," he clenched his fists around his waist, wanting to never let her go but he knew he had to. The battle was no longer just about the beast but his beauty.

"Don't you dare, Vincent. You can't take me out on a date and make me fall for you only to hurt me."

How could he possibly let her go when all he wanted was to be with her? "I don't ever want to hurt you, Catherine. Trust me, it's the last thing I want to do."

"Then don't push me away. This is my choice, too. I want to be with you, Vincent."

"And I want to be with you, too, but this, what I am," Vincent shook his head furiously as he saw the reflection of his golden eyes staring back at him. He couldn't see the jade eyes staring into his, pleading for him to see what she saw, a man trying to escape his demon. "I can't do this."

Catherine slowly raised her hands and gently cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "All I see is a stubborn man. A fool. And if he doesn't wisen up, he's really going to lose me. If you leave this rooftop tonight, Vincent, I don't ever want to see you again."

"Never?" his words came out fierce and gruff. "You're mine," his intense glowing eyes bore into hers. "You promised, Catherine."

"Only if you do the same."

"I'm yours. Now. Always," he said in deep guttural tone that neither could mistake. Vincent knew that he meant it and that he would never break his promise.

 **The end.**


End file.
